All My Heart
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: Better Summary inside.High School Fic. Mostly SasuNaru other pairings inside. Naruto and Sasuke's last year of high school. Love is stalking everyone. LEMONS Cussing Currently editing all chapters
1. Introduction

A/N: 7th STORY! AND IT'S THE CHAPPIE STORY! -Happy- dance- ok I know high school fics are over done but there always great! At least the ones I've read that is...anyways I really hope you enjoy this and I'll try writing it long because I personally like High school fics that are long cuz you get more story (Plus it's M rated ;-) I know the name of the story is kinda cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. Nor could I think of a name for this chapter besides 'Boring and confusing stuff' and I didn't want to put that.

**Summary: (Main: SasuNaru (Duh), KakaIru, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu. Maybe more. Side: GaaNaru NejiNaru) LEMON(S?) High school Fic. Chappie story. High school was something Naruto didn't care for much. But this year was going to be more interesting watch as TRUE love (Cuz I'm a sappy pervert who won't settle for anything else) unfolds for many. But it may take a bit to find the right one.**

**Warnings: I'm going to say this once ok? YAOI. CUSSING! And LEMON...maybe lemons? And probably a lot of bashing on a lot of people...mostly Sakura...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it but I'm writing this story cuz everyone knows Sasuke and Naruto were meant to be together!**

**_Lyn:_ OMG here it is chappie story! -Happy dance-**

**_Sasuke: _-Happy dance- M rated chappie story!**

**_Naruto:_ -Happy dance- First chapter too**

**_Lyn:_ Yup, going to be kinda boring since I have to explain things but I'll make it interesting and long -wink-**

**_Naruto:_ What was with the wink?**

**_Lyn:_ What wink?**

**_Sasuke:_ Naruto shut up and enjoy the story -Pulls Naruto on lap-**

**_Lyn:_ -Squeal- That's so cute! -Glomps Sasuke and Naruto-**

**_Naruto:_ Lyn...(Gasp) can't...(inhale)brea-you smell good -sniff-**

**_Sasuke:_ -sniff- ... -sniff sniff-**

**_Lyn:_ -Gets up- Think so?**

**_Sasuke:_ You do**

**_Lyn:_ Oh yeah! Go me!**

**_Naruto:_ Can we get back to the story people are waiting**

**_Lyn:_ OMG YOUR RIGHT!**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. On with it then.**

**_Lyn:_ All right all right...on with the story! **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**---All My Heart--- **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

(A/N: Ok their school is set up like my school so as I go I'll explain it a little more in detail so you all know what's going on.)

I sighed as I walked down the side-walk nearing my school. Today was the first day of school and my last year in High school. Don't get me wrong I don't exactly hate school because today I would get to see my friends again. In fact that may be the only reason why I'm going today. I wasn't bad in school but I wasn't all that good either. Mostly C's hardly ever any B's and no A's unless it was one of my electives. But at least I never got F's...on some assignments maybe but as a grade never...ok and a few D's. But that didn't matter because today was the first day of school and I was going to see my friends again.

"Hey Fox-Boy!"

Speaking of which...

"Dog-Boy!"

There bouncing towards me was one of my best friends Kiba. (A/N: K look I'm not going to bother with peoples last names if you really want to know what their last names are go ask someone else. Also I probably wont describe the characters much since you should know how they look all ready...though I'll describe them a bit.) 'Fox-Boy' was a nickname he had given me the first day we became friends because of the three markings on both of my cheeks. I was born with them and they looked like whiskers. I call him 'Dog-Boy' because well duh because he loves dogs! We've been friends since the beginning of High School. (AN: 9th grade.)

Kiba was kinda like me: Loud, funny, hyper, and a prankster. But we were still far form the same. That was fine by me I liked having Kiba around. He was a good friend...though he did take humor when I get in trouble but that's Kiba for you.

"Man what is up! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Been busy. So Kiba think this year is gonna be dull like last year?"

"No way! We're going to make it fun!"

"Kiba, Naruto over here!" Kiba and I looked over to where the school laid a few yards a way and saw Ino waving her hands frantically in the air. We looked at each other then ran over to where she was.

Ino was also a good friend of ours. I used to hate her. Used to. In the 9th grade she was a grade A bitch but she became nice nearing the end of the year and we became friends. Then the next year we became best friends and have been ever since. Though she has a temper problem she is really sweet. but her temper really is bad. But the worst thing you could EVER say to her is say that she is fat. If you do...she will kill you, resurrect you, then kill you again. Oh how fun.

"Hey Ino -Gasp for air- how ya been?" Kiba asked putting his hands on his knees as he tried to get as much air as he could in his lungs.

"Nothing really just the same as always."

"Oh sounds like you had fun." I said sarcastically earning a glare from Ino.

Hmm. Now let's see Ino...Kiba...where was...

"GOOD DAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I HAVE MISSED YOU OVER OUR LONG TIME APART!" Yelled Lee running over to us doing a cartwheel when he was near.

"Hey Lee." We said together with a sigh. Lee was...special. Yeah. That's a good way to put it. Always very energetic and always talking about youth. But today he seems happier though I all ready know why.

"Let me guess Lee you just can't wait to see Gai or Sakura can you?" Kiba remarked asking aloud my mental question. Lee stricked his good guy pose letting his sparkling teeth show.

"YES! Come my youthful friends so we may find our classes.

"Not forgetting us now are you?" I looked behind me to see Gaara and Neji. Gaara became my friend in 10th grade. Ok he is quite creepy. He likes to...inflict pain but he is sweet to me. Though you can't really tell since he doesn't say much. Then there is Neji I met him also in 10th grade and made friends. He is kinda like Gaara on the no talking thing but he shows more emotions while Gaara...appears to have none...appears. Neji also has this thing about fate and destiny. But he's still cool though his hair is kinda long...in a girlie way...don't tell him I told you that though!

"...ruto? Naruto are you listening to me?" SMACK!

"Ouch!" See what I mean? Ino is very violent.

"Pay attention before we leave you standing here!" She yelled at me then walked off towards our school. Konaha High. (AN: I know I know WAY over used but please deal with it k?)

The rest of us followed her into the large building heading straight for the front office. As Naruto looked around he noticed another one of their friends missing. The important friend...but he kept walking knowing full well they'd meet up later.

(AN: K I know this sounds dumb but to get our schedules we have to get into lines that are set up alphabetically then they ask for our first names then they...stupid i know...pull out all the cards with the first name then ask us which one is ours I know stupid but my school is jacked like that.)

We got into our lines and in a few minutes got our classes. Kiba was the first to speak when we got back together.

"Let's see if we have any classes together!"

(AN: Sorry for interrupting again but the schedule is also like mine so I'll try to make it simple since I know not all places are like my school...Lucky bastards. Friday is all classes just shorter periods and I'll put the order of the classes. Sorry if it's confusing if it's to confusing send me a message an I'll try key word try to explain it better oh and lunch us always after third period)

_Naruto_

Monday, Wednesday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Social Studies: Kakashi

Science: Orochimaru

Tuesday, Thursday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Art: Jiraiya

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Social Studies: Kakashi

Art: Jiraiya

Science: Orochimaru

P.E: Gai

_Kiba_

Monday, Wednesday:

Science: Orochimaru

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

Cooking: Kurenai

Tuesday, Thursday:

Social Studies: Kakashi

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Science: Orochimaru

Social Studies: Kakashi

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

Cooking: Kurenai

P.E: Gai

_Ino_

Monday, Wednesday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Social Studies: Kakashi

Cooking: Kurenai

Tuesday, Thursday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Science: Orochimaru

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Social Studies:Kakashi

Science: Orochimaru

Cooking: Kurenai

P.E: Gai

_Lee_

Monday, Wednesday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

Social Studies: Kakashi

Cooking: Kurenai

Tuesday, Thursday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

Science: Orochimaru

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Zabuza

Social Studies: Kakashi

Science: Orochimaru

Cooking: Kurenai

P.E: Gai

_Gaara_

Monday, Wednesday:

Math: Anko

Language: Iruka

Art: Jiraiya

Science: Orochimaru

Tuesday, Thursday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Social Studies: Kakashi

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Math: Anko

Language: Iruka

Art: Jiraiya

Social Studies: Kakashi

Science: Orochimaru

P.E: Gai

_Neji_

Same as Gaara

(AN: To lazy to re-write)

"Damn none of you have math or art with me!" I screeched. I hated being alone in classes. I only hoped that our other friend would be in those classes with me." (A/N: keeping who it is a secret. Not anyone that any of you would ever guess.)

I looked towards Gaara and Neji seeing them glare at their schedules. Maybe they got a class they didn't like. Who knows what they're thinking?

_What Gaara is thinking:_

'DAMN! I only took Art so I would have a class with Naruto. No worries at least I have a class with him.'

_What Neji is thinking: _

'Well at least Naruto an I have the same math teacher so maybe I could use that as an excuse to tutor him even though we have it at different periods.

_Anyways:_

The bell rang signaling that school had begun.

"Come now Naruto let's get to our youthful class!" Lee said half dragging me to our class. Half way there he let go of me and jogged around the corner out of sight. Not wanting to be late I too jogged but as I was rounding the corner I slammed into someone sending us both to the ground. As we were falling I had grabbed onto their arms trying to regain balance only to have brought the person down on me when we landed. I looked up into midnight blue eyes instantly recognizing who it was.

"YOU!"

Today just got worse...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I had waken up in a bad mood and as I neared my school it didn't get better. I hate the first day of school. All those fangirls work extra hard to piss him off on the first day of school at lunch. Hoping to eat with me and tell me about their summer and how much they missed me. Disgusting. That or they would ask what I did for the summer which in all truth wasn't much. Though I did a lot of thinking and realizations came up quit a bit in the start of the summer. The rest was thinking of ways to get the one thing I loved to be mine and only mine. The one thing I have ever really LOVED. Not liked loved! The kind that DOES last forever. So I made it my goal to get the one thing I loved most this year.

Through my thinking I didn't notice that I had all ready arrived at my school. I looked around and immediately found someone walking over to me. It was Haku one of my very few friends.

Haku and I have been friends since 9th grade. At first I thought he was a girl considering how girlie he looked. Gradually I found out he was a guy and talked to him and soon we became friends. Haku was very kind and sweet but...he had this thing about him. You don't ever touch his face or you die. For Haku was very violent when it came down to it the kind personality is just a cover up. that's what I think anyways.

"Hello Sasuke long time no see." Haku said to me with a smile. I nodded in response.

Haku's eyes drifted behind me and he smiled again.

"Hello Shino, Hinata, Shikamura. How have you all been?" I glanced behind me and sure enough all three were there walking towards us.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily. I had been his friend for a while. he is lazy but a genius. how I don't know but he is.

"..." Shino has always been like that he speaks less then I do. He has a thing for bugs (A/N: EWWWWW) but other then that he is just quiet.

"G-g-ood." Hinata stuttered. Hinata was kind and had self-esteem issues. I didn't really like her but I didn't hate her. She's always nervous but thinks about others before herself. Yup these were the people I could tolerate and even call my friends.

"Let's go get our scheduales." With that said we all followed Haku into the school then retrieved or schedules.

"Let's see who got what."

(A/N: i know i didn't put a lot of classes or have a lot of teachers but I'm rushing this chapter cuz I hate introductions and hate writing them even more! Sorry if it isn't exactly a wide variety of classes or teachers! but this is my first high school fic TT)

_Sasuke_

Monday, Wednesday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Social Studies: Kakashi

Science: Orochimaru

Tuesday, Thursday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Art: Jiraiya

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Language: Iruka

Math: Anko

Social Studies: Kakashi

Art: Jiraiya

Science: Orochimaru

P.E: Gai

_Haku_

Monday, Wednesday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Science: Orochimaru

Cooking: Kurenai

Tuesday, Thursday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Social Studies: Kakashi

P.E: Gai

Friday:

Math: Zabuza

Language: Iruka

Science: Orochimaru

Social Studies: Kakashi

Cooking: Kurenai

P.E: Gai

(A/N: Ok I don't like writing the schedules so I'm going to be lazy)

_Shino_

Same as Haku

_Shikamaru_

Same as Ino

_Hinata_

Same as Kiba

Hn. I don't really have any classes with them but that's ok. I don't mind being alone...but I wouldn't mind if..._DING DING DING _

"I'm leaving see you guys later." I said bordly all ready walking away. I have Iruka first. Not bad I don't mind him. At least not that much. But I might considering how my day wasn't getting any better.

I rounded the corner and as I was about to go into the class I felt someone through something at me. I look down and see that they had thrown a pencil at me. I put the pencil in my pocket and whirled around to see who through it at me. But as I turned around something ran into me. I thought I was going to land on my back but something grabbed my arm and pulled me on top. I was laying on something soft. I looked down and looked into the blue eyes that stared back at me. I know those eyes...

"YOU!"

Today just got better...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**All right the first chapter is done! I know it was confusing and boring but I promise it WILL get better! Please RXR NO FLAMING. This is my first high school fic...**

**_Lyn:_ Chapter one is done.**

**_Sasuke: _There wasn't any yaoi...**

**_Lyn:_ I know that was because it was the introduction**

**_Naruto:_ When are you going to type the next chapter?**

**_Lyn:_ When I get 10 reviews!**

**_Sasuke: _WHAT! That many!**

**_Lyn:_ 10 isn't that much. Besides my reviewers who have read my other stories know how my M rated fix are. -wink-**

**_Naruto:_ What is that supposed to mean?**

**_Lyn: _It means it will get better in the next chapter. Each chapter will get more 'interesting' if you know what I mean -wink-**

**_Sasuke:_ -smirk-**

**_Naruto:_ Your winking a lot.**

**_Lyn: _oh shut up! The sooner you all review the sooner I'll right the next chapter and-**

**_Sasuke:_ THE SOONER SHE'LL GET TO THE LEMONS YOU HEARD ME LEMON_S _**

**_Naruto:_ Ja! **

**---To be continued...---**


	2. Who makes the schedules?

**A/N: Wow! That didn't take long! Damn and I was hoping to rest a bit. Oh well It's for my beloved reviewers ;) Cuz you all rock! Anyways this one I'm making longer! And a OC is being added! OH YEAH! And I know the last chapter was a little confusing but I'm Glad you all liked it! This one is MUCH better ;) K here we go!**

**Note: I'm not going to write the summary, warnings, or disclaimer here on out since it is all in the first chapter. i wont even warn you when a lemon is coming up. I like to surprise people ;) BUT I will ask for certain amounts of reviews. so far I'm only asking for 10 each chapter...cuz I can! Oh and at the end in the other notes I might ask what YOU all want. Like how many lemons maybe?**

**_Lyn:_ SECOND CHAPTER**

**_Sasuke:_ This has more yaoi in it right?**

**_Lyn:_ Yup :)**

**_Naruto:_ So you're writing this kinda soon.**

**_Lyn:_ Well I didn't think a lot of people would review so soon.**

**_Sasuke:_ Is this chapter going to be long?**

**_Lyn:_ I'm going to try to make it long and get to the juicy stuff.**

**_Naruto:_ Yeah! Long chapter!**

**_Sasuke:_ -Insert perverted thoughts about Naruto in this chapter here-**

**_Lyn:_ Sorry Sasuke I'm not going to get to 'that' in the second chapter.**

**_Sasuke: _DAMN!**

**_Naruto:_ No not damn my butt is enjoying this vacation.**

**_Lyn:_ Well enjoy it while you can.**

**_Sasuke & Lyn:_ -Evil perverted laugh-**

**_Naruto:_ -rubs butt- i will...i will**

**_Lyn:_ Anyway! On with ze chapter!**

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 2: Who makes the schedules?**

**Narrator P.O.V ;o**

Sasuke had just been staring at Naruto. He was broken out of his little staring fetish when he felt Naruto wiggling under him. Dirty images seethed into his head of Naruto wiggling under him...moaning...and naked...yum. Sasuke stopped his train of thoughts before he got himself a problem.

"Teme! Get off of me!" Naruto yelled wiggling more.

Sasuke would have to thank who ever threw the pencil at him.

"Dobe."

Sasuke hadn't wanted to get off him but thought better of it. The first day of school was NOT the day to try to win over the object of all your wet dreams and those weird warm tingly feelings in his stomach...maybe tomorrow...yeah.

Sasuke got up and walked into Iruka's class leaving Naruto on the floor.

Some one went up to Naruto and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

"Next time your getting it on with some one on the floor please come get me first."

Naruto looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and sapphire blue...cat eyes? She was wearing black short shorts and a white tub top with a black tie.

"AMI!" Naruto yelled before glomping Ami to the floor.

"Oof...Naruto!" Naruto got up and helped her up.

Ami had been his friend for as long as he could remember. She was the kind of person that was rather your friend, someone you hated, or some who was kinda your friend but you never really talk to them. Ami was usually calm. Unless you talk about her past. No one was aloud to even ask about her past unless they wanted to end up in the hospital. Ami was great at fighting but never really liked to. She was smart. Her friends think it's because of her eyes. Ami was born with cat like eyes. Naruto all ways thought that Ami understood most things and that she knew when the things were going to happen was because of her eyes. He loved her eyes. Another thing to piss her off: If you have a comment about her eyes...it better be something nice or else. Ami was funny, sarcastic, kind, loved to help even if no one knew she was helping them, and...she was a pervert. She loved yaoi (A/N: HELL YEAH!) She was always helping couples out. That's what she mostly loved to do. Even if they weren't straight. If she thought someone was good for someone else she would get them together NO MATTER WHAT! And if she thought that someone wasn't the right one for someone...she would make sure they never got together. And she was ALWAYS right when it cam to couples. Yet again, Naruto believes this to be because of her eyes.

"Hey let's see what classes we have together!"

"We only have Language, art, and P.E together." Ami answered dragging Naruto into class.

"How do you know this stuff?"

Ami looked over her shoulder at Naruto and smirked.

"Simple. I know everything."

When the entered the class they both spotted Sasuke. He was siting in the back on the left hand corner. Ami automatically pointed to the other corner of the classroom. That was another thing about Ami she always seemed to have a reason to where they were supposed to sit so Naruto automatically did as he was told. Naruto looked around real quick and noticed that Lee wasn't in the classroom. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom?' With a shrug Naruto took his seat.

Ami walked to the back of the room but over to the left where Sasuke was. Sasuke looked up and saw Ami walking over to him. Sasuke didn't hate Ami. In fact they were sort of friends. When they talked. But other then that they were just acquaintances. Besides he didn't see any reason to be friends with her...

"Can I have my pencil back?" She asked holding her hand out. Sasuke looked at her shocked. He knew some things about Ami. Like the things to piss her off and not to. That she was born with those eyes. He liked them because they were unique and because they weren't cheap contacts. He also knew about the whole couple thing. And that she loved yaoi. He smirked. It was only a guess but he was thinking she threw her pencil on purpose. Of course it was just a guess. He really didn't have any proof so it wasn't really likely. He took out the pencil form his pocket and handed it to her. As she turned he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks."

She stopped and slightly turned her head just enough for him to see the smirk she wore.

"Anytime." She said walking over towards Naruto.

Yup, now he was sure she had done it on purpose...maybe they should be friends. After all he was starting to like her. (A/N: Not romantically ok? Just like a friend. Just need to make that clear.)

"Why were you talking to that teme Ami?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke. Naruto meet Sasuke in 9th grade. He had been trying to make friends when Sasuke just called him an idiot and walked away. Ever since then Sasuke had been mean and Naruto had been mean back.

"I threw my pencil at him earlier and wanted it back." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did you throw it at him?"

"I have my reasons."

There was another thing about Ami. She never gave a direct answer when she did something that seemed pointless. But she was telling the truth. She always told the truth because she thought lying to someone was pointless. She always had a reason for what she does. Naruto didn't push further as the bell rang.

Iruka walked through the door and Naruto smiled. Iruka was his favorite teacher. He treated him like his son. He deserved happiness. Naruto felt eyes on him and turned his head seeing Ami looking at him then look back at Iruka with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He needs someone." She replied looking at Iruka as he put papers on his desk.

"Yeah. He deserves to get a nice girl." Naruto said before Ami slapped him on the back of the head. Not hard but with some force.

"HEY! What was that for!" He yelled.

"Don't step onto my territory._ I _will find someone for him."

Naruto smiled. He was happy that Ami was going to find someone for Iruka. He knew she would get the right person. His soul mate. Because that was how Ami worked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to find him the perfect boyfriend."

Naruto looked at her as if she was about to get abducted be aliens. BOYFRIEND! He was almost positive Iruka was straight. Then again Ami is usually right... But also she is a yaoi fan. He was about to question her when the door flung open and Lee waltzed in a little less cheerful then before.

"Sorry Sensei that I am late but I was at the other end of the school with Gai!" Lee said proudly.

Iruka looked over at him.

"All right well next time be on time...are you sure you didn't stop any were else. Your usually very careful about being late."

Iruka had Lee last year in class as well and knew he wasn't late unless he...

"Well yes Sensei I stopped at another class." Lee said blushing.

Yup, that was all the info anyone needed. Lee had went to see his crush. Naruto had no idea as to why he had a crush on who he did but he did. She was the world to him...the little ugly she witch with the devils mark of waffles! ...wait what? Naruto shook his head. He looked up and saw Lee take the seat in front of Ami who was seating to his right. She leaned forward and poked Lee on the side.

"Don't worry she'll come 'round and see what a great guy you are. Then she wont turn you down like she just did a while ago." She said smiling at him.

"How did you know I went to see her and that she said no again!" Lee asked in a voice with hope and curiosity.

Ami winked at him before leaning back and saying.

"I have my ways."

She certainly did. There was almost nothing she didn't know. She even knew what Naruto got her for Christmas each year. Damn eyes. He knew they were the cause! They could see through things! Their prettiness is a disguise! Their just waiting to see into even more presents. Ami looked at Naruto oddly who was muttering something about... see through presents with pickles? Naruto then whirled around to face Ami.

"Why do you keep encouraging him to keep going after her. She is no good for him! Hell she isn't good for anyone!" Naruto yelled in a whisper so Lee wouldn't hear. (A/N: Not going to say who it is yet ;) Though some of you should all ready know...)

Ami just looked at him and blinked slowly before answering.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"...I have my reasons." She stated calmly before turning a way from Naruto indicating the discussion was over. Some times Naruto hated her reasons.

The rest of the class period was just going over the rules and some of the things that they would be doing over the year. Ami packed her things and just as she finished the bell rang. Naruto looked at her.

"How do you always know?"

She looked at him then stood from her chair and giggled pointing to the clock.

"I know because _I_ can tell time. Beju Muffin. (A/N: I don't think any of you know. So none of you will get it if I don't tell you. Beju muffin is a term people use that means 'Cute little idiot.' The muffin part I didn't get at first but you know how they use it as a pet name for some people? Well that's how it's used in the term only it means 'cute' and Beju means 'little idiot.')

Ami called him that a lot and he had kinda liked it...till he found out what it meant. Then he was kinda upset but never complained and telling her to stop calling him that...though he did complain.

"Well it's not my fault I wasn't looking at the clock!"

"Technically it is your fault that you weren't looking at the clock since it was you who chose not to." Ami said walking towards the door.

"Smart ass!" Naruto said catching up to her as they left the class.

"All ways. I'll meet you at lunch. Beju Muffin-Chan" With that she walked down a different hall way while Naruto rambled on about sadistic, smart asses. (A/N: She sound familiar to any one? Come on cookie to the one that gets it right! It's easy)

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart **

Math Class

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered Anko's math class (A/N: I know Anko math teacher? Oh well :p) was Sasuke...

"Teme! What are you doing here!"

"Dobe this is my class."

Damn. Naruto was hoping that he would only have Sasuke in one class. Now he has to see him twice a day everyday! Although I little voice in the back of his head was telling him that it wasn't bad it was good. That part of his mind was ignored.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS IN YOUR SEATS! They have your names on them! If you can't read I suggest you LEARN!" Screamed Anko from behind Naruto.

Looking around Naruto was becoming stressed. He had all ready checked half of the class the only seats left was the one in front of Anko's desk, the one in front of Sasuke's desk and...the one to the right of Sasuke. He checked the one in front of Anko's desk first. Nope. He was praying he got the one in front of Sasuke. No luck someone really hated Naruto. Naruto took the seat next Sasuke. 'Someone must love me.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto sit down next to him. Sasuke's day just kept on getting better and better. Until...

"SASUKE-KUN!" The only thing running through Sasuke's and Naruto's heads was: 'SHIT! My day just got worst...'

There running up the aisle was...Sakura. In all her pink glory...

(A/N: Shhh be vewy vewy qwiet were bashing Sakura.)

Sakura in Naruto's more intelligent words: A bitch since day one. Sasuke's biggest fangirl. Can't take a hint the little slut. He used to have a crush on her but after a month she just got bitchier and bitchier till he hated her. Oh how he loathed her. If any one hated Sakura more then him it would have to be Ami. Though why she was so kind talking about her to Lee was beyond him. It made no sense. She contradicted herself there. Any way. The little bitch thought that Sasuke was madly in love with her. As if...wait...was he jealous? NO! What would he be jealous of?

Sakura in Sasuke's words: Whore. Stupid Fangirl. BITCH NEEDS TO DIE! At one point in time HIS Naruto had a crush on that hoe dog! Good thing he now hates her. Less competition. He wasn't stupid he saw how that stupid homicidal panda and girlie man looked at his Naruto! (A/N: PandaGaara Girlie manNeji You guys know I love you but as I've said there's a bash for everyone! Mostly Sakura!)

Sakura had been in a bad mood in first period. That loser Lee had asked her out again. Of course she said no. How could he even think for a second that she would cheat on HER Sasuke? (A/N: You wish bitch...hey that rhymed!...sort of...) But her mood got better when she saw Sasuke. She knew everything about Sasuke. (A/N: She doesn't but I'm making her think that. Don't get the wrong idea about her intelligence when it comes to Sasuke.) Like the fact that he loved girls with long hair. Which was why she had long beautiful pink hair. Her mood soured when she saw Naruto siting next to Sasuke.

"Naruto don't siting next to Sasuke that's MY chair."

"No it's not dumb ass. I don't know if you failed Language or not but see these letters on this card on this desk? Yeah they say Naruto. Not 'stupid little whore.'"

Naruto said bitterly. Sasuke almost smiled. Almost. He was after all in public. He would have laughed too but he just doesn't laugh. Sakura looked angry.

"I bet you just switched the cards around. Because your against what me and Sasuke have!"

"And what's that?"

"Our love!"

"You mean the non-existent one?" Naruto had learned that one from Ami. One of his favorite burns on Sakura.

Giggles could be heard around the class room. Sakura was about to retort when Anko cut in.

"SAKURA TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

Sakura looked hopefully at the seat in front of Sasuke and saw her name on it.

"See Sasuke our love has prevailed I sit next to you."

Sasuke made a face but said nothing as the pink blob took her seat.

"All right maggots! We're just going to go over a few rules. Then were going over what your going to be learning in this class."

So went on the boring lecture Anko was saying as Naruto zoned out. Sasuke proceeded to watch Naruto stare off into space. He longed to hold Naruto. To feel the warmth he had felt when he had fallen on Naruto. He didn't want to be cold. Further more he didn't want any more fan girls. Didn't they understand he was gay?

The bell rang soon after. Sasuke was the first to leave. Sakura second as she clung to his arm. Naruto was last. He didn't' want to be any where near Sakura. Ever.

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart **

Social Studies

Naruto walked into his class and was automatically hugged by Ino.

"Naruto! There you are! I thought you would skip!"

They took the seats in the back until Sasuke walked in.

"TEME! YOUR IN THIS CLASS TOO!" Naruto shrieked. Ino looked in different.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk taking the seat in the front.

"Hold on Ino I'll be right back." Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke standing in front of him.

"How many of my other classes do you have?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto then took out a piece of paper with all his classes. Naruto paled.

"YOUR IN ALL MY CLASSES!"

Who makes the schedules! He was going to kill them...

Sasuke on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

Who makes the schedule. He's have to thank them too...

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart**

**Principal office**

Shizune walked into Tsunade's office. Shizune had been Tsunade's assistant ever since Tsunade became the principal of Konaha High.

"Tsunade-Sama, some one has tampered with the schedule system. Sasuke and Naruto were given the same classes. I know I had them in only one class together and now they have ALL classes together.

Tsunade looked up from her desk and smirked.

"That was my doing." Said a voice from behind Tsunade.

"Don't worry I gave our aide permission to chose their classes."

"But Tsunade-Sama since when do you have aids?"

"Since I decided to help this aide."

Shizune looked confused then she looked even more confused.

"Wait that isn't possible. We have had schedules done a week before school. An aide wouldn't have been able to chose since they would not have been in school."

"Usually you would be right. But I've had this planed for a while. And talked to Tsunade in advance. A month in advance and we struck a deal."

"A deal? With a student?"

Tsunade looked her in the eye.

"I'll fill you in later. Please show our aide around."

"Of course. Please follow me...?"

The person stepped in front of the desk.

"Ami. My name is Ami."

**AllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeartAllMyheartAllMyHeart**

**K how was that? Again I need 10 reviews for this chapter if you want me to update. This chapter is better ain't it? RXR NO FLAMING**

**_Lyn:_ All right! Done with chapter two!**

**_Naruto:_ Ok so is that it?**

**_Lyn:_ Nope -giggle- there is one more thing that is needed to be done -more giggling-**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. Well?**

**_Lyn:_ -Trying to hold in laughter- um...here Naruto you...got -giggle- a gift from Kristen**

**_Naruto:_ -Grabs gift and reads the box and blushes-**

**_Lyn:_ - still holding laughter-**

**_Sasuke:_ -reads out loud- 'Cold patches for sensitive areas'**

**_Lyn:_ She...-deep breath- thought it would help with you ass problems... -bursts out laughing-**

**_Naruto:_ -blush deepens- DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!**

**_Lyn:_ -Gasp for air- YES! -More laughing-**

**_Naruto:_ -yelling at Lyn about people's 'personal business'-**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. Well since the two idiots are busy-**

**_Lyn & Naruto: _HEY**

**_Sasuke:_ I'll end this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Ja**

**---To be continued...---**


	3. Like Brother, Like Brother

A/N: Holy shit monkeys you all review fast! What don't I deserve a break T-T Nah that's fine. I'm glad everyone likes my story so far! I know second chapter was much better right? I still really don't like the first few chapters cuz you still gotta explain things. This one is kinda like that but not really. And I'm glad people like Ami ;D Oh and by the way what ever the first P.O.V is in the beginning right under the chapter title it will be like that unless I put a different P.O.V k? Good.

**Note: Still 10 Reviews.**

**_Lyn: _Wow the top AN is getting shorter...meaning I'll have to write longer chapters if I want them to seem longer then the other...**

**_Sasuke:_ YES!**

**_Naruto:_ So any of your lovely reviewers have anything you would like to share?**

**_Lyn: _Hm? I don't like to share...but yeah they did.**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. And what's that?**

**_Lyn:_ Well first off I'd like to give my congrats to mysterios kahona shinobi and SpottedShadow2947!**

**_Naruto:_ Why? **

**_Lyn:_ Cuz they were the ones who knew who Ami was based off of ;) **

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. We of course all ready knew**

**_Lyn:_ Of course you did!**

**_Naruto:_ Is that all I have to pee...**

**_Lyn:_ NO! I still need to give them their cookies -passes out a cookie each- I also give mysterios kahona shinobi 5 sinckerdoodles...out of guilt -passes them out-**

**_Sasuke:_ Guilt? What did you do?**

**_Lyn:_ Um well you see...I was supposed to give mysterios kahona shinobi 5 cookies...but...I ate four out of five -nervous giggle-**

**_Naruto:_ -Gasp- LYN! How could you!**

**_Lyn:_ I WAS HUNGRY!**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn anything else?**

**_Lyn:_ Hmm not that I remember...then again I'm not good at remebering things...oh well if I remember I remember!**

**_Naruto:_ So we may never know... -walks off to bath room-**

**_Lyn:_ HEY**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. Not likely it will probably stay a mystery -follows Naruto-**

**_Naruto:_ -locks door-**

**_Sasuke:_ Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, da-**

**_Lyn:_ AH shut up all ready! Let's get on with the story!**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 3: Like brother, like brother**

**Narrators P.O.V ;)**

**Social Studies Still **

Naruto had taken back his seat next to Ino with a look of pure fear on his face. 'I have all my classes with Sasuke! Not good, not good!'

And you know what I hate? When you start to calm down thinking today is the worst day ever and that it can't get worse but you know what?

"Sasuke-Kun!"

It can always get worse...

Naruto saw Sakura walk towards Sasuke. Rolling her hips way to much and swaying her hands as if she was trying to get something off. She probably thought it was sexy. It wasn't. Naruto then felt something clench his heart and he turned to Ino who still had the indifferent look on her face but her eyes told a different story. A story with un cried tears and guilt.

Sakura then reverted her attention up to Ino once she had seated herself next to Sasuke.

"Ewwww! Sasuke look we have a pig in this class."

Ino glared at Sakura stood up and shot back.

"Ewww. Naruto DON'T look there's a walking monkey in the class!"

"Ino-Pig!"

"Forehead-Whore!"

Even though Ino was only showing anger in her fight with Sakura Naruto knew there was more to it. Ino and Sakura had been friends with each other since pre-school! That's how close they were...were...Then in 9th grade they both met Sasuke. They both exclaimed that they were madly in love with him and became rivals. Rivals in fighting over Sasuke. Ino had been as dense as Sakura was now back then. Ino realized after trying to win Sasuke over and losing her closest friend that it wasn't worth it. She now knew she never had a chance with Sasuke. She wished she had known back then though. Maybe then she'd still have her best friend. Ino never blamed Sasuke for Sakura's and her friendship dying a way. Though he was the source he did nothing. That's why she didn't blame him. He showed no sign of liking either girl. If anything he hated them. He did nothing to provoke hope into the girls yet they still went after him. Ino had gotton over him the next year but it was to late...

"It's a good thing you got over Sasuke Ino because he is MINE!"

See? To late. Sakura even knew Ino no longer liked Sasuke and they were still rivals. Yet they had nothing left to prove.

Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke and started chatting a way while Sasuke ignored her.

"She's a fool..." Ino said calmly looking sadly at her old best friend.

"WELL DUH!" Naruto yelled.

"She should find someone who is all ready willing to be with her. Not someone she wants to be with just because everyone else wants him. I think that's why we can't be friends. Because for some reason she needs to prove that she can get Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Ino. She had a point. The bell rang. And about 10 minutes in class everyone was asking where their teacher was. A few minutes later. Kakashi walked in with his little orange book.

"Sorry I'm late a cat got stuck in the teachers lounge so I had to help it."

"LIAR!" Most yelled. While others just rolled there eyes.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Principal Office**

"So that's what this is all about..." Shizune said as Ami and Tsunade finished exlpaining their plans.

"So what do you say? Feeling like helping when needed?" Tsunade asked smirking.

"Of course! What do we do next?" Shizune asked looking over at Ami.

"No need to worry I've all ready got something going. I found some help...and in return for this persons help I help them with someone they want. Luckey for him I was already planing to put them both together. Like killing to idiots with one bullet."

Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped.

"Um, right well who was the help you got?"

Ami chuckled a bit.

"The best help when it comes to getting to people together. A pervert..."

Shizune looked at Ami.

"Wait so you got yourself to help? That dosn't make sense." Ami sweatdroped.

"No not me."

"Then who?"

Ami smirked.

"Kakashi."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Social Studies**

Kakashi looked around the room with his one visible eye. He chukled darkly to himself.

"NARUTO, SASKURA!"

Said people quickly turned to look at their teacher.

"Switch seats."

Naruto looked like a fish out of water, Sakura looked pissed, Ino looked nervous, and Sasuke though no one could tell was as happy as can be!

"But, but WHY!" Naruto asked frantically.

"Because..." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I said so."

"That isn't fair!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm well let's see: I'm the teacher your the student...so...i win." Kakashi said while smirking under his mask.

Sakura and Naruto grummbled under their breaths but did as they were told.

"Naruto this is all your fault!" Sakura slamed her books down on the table as she took her new seat.

"My fault! How the hell is it my fault?"

"I don't know but it is!"

"You stupid whore it's your fault!"

"What! How is it MY fault?"

"He probably switched us because your big forehead was in everyones way!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"All right shut up all ready!" Kakashi yelled sitting at his desk.

"Now the person at your table (A/N: There are tables that seat two people) will be your partner for all your projects and for anything else!" Kakashi said happily.

Naruto paled. He'd half to work with Sasuke...all the time in this class! Oh someone really hated him.

Sasuke looked the same although on the inside he was cheering.

Sakura and Ino both looked indiffrent at each other. And just for a second Sakura's eyes turned soft before imidiatly turing back with anger.

"Well this sucks!"

But Ino had seen it. The slight calmness Sakura had, had in her eyes. Ino slightly smiled before turning back to the front.

Maybe there was some hope after all...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Lunch TIME!**

Naruto was there sitting in between Gaara and Neji while across sat Lee on the left, (A/N: Through Naruto's POV) Ami in the middle, Ino on the right ans Kiba had just came back with his food sitting down next to Ino.

"Man Hinata just gets prettier and prettier each day." Kiba said looking longingly over at the table that was only a few tabels a way. Kiba had liked Hinata from the first time they were partnered up which was in 9th grade. Ami looked from Kiba to Hinata then back to Kiba.

"Hmm..." Ami said thoughtfully staring down at her food.

"What the food not good or something?" Kiba asked clulessly.

"No...well yes actually it isn't but no that wasn't what i was 'hmming' about."

"Oh then what were you 'hummin' about?"

"You'll find out later." With that Ami turned her gaze towards Naruto with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"So Naruto how has your day been?"

Naruto looked up at Ami then dramatically started his story.

"Horrible! I found out that Sasuke is in all of my classes!"

Ami put both elbows on the table resting her head on her palms leaning closer to Naruto with a 'fake' look of sheer shock.

"Oh my gosh! No way. ALL of them?" Ami asked dramtically then smirked.

"YES! He even sits right next to me in Social Studi-why are you smirking? Do you know something I don't?"

Ami looked up with confusion.

"What could I possible know that you don't know?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well any ways I was thinking about getting a scheduale change so that-"

"NO!" Ami yelled slaming her fists down angrily. Everyone at the table instantly stopped talking and looked over at Ami. Ami then relaxed and had a cool look on her face as if she hadn't protested against something so seemingly un-important...seemingly.

"Um all right I wont."

Ami reached over the table and patted Naruto on the head.

"Good boy. Now finish your lunch." Ami then turned towards Gaara.

"So Panda boy how was your day?" Garra glared at her for the nickname but she just smirked.

"It was just dandy." He said left eye twitching slightly. In all honesty he knew something was very wrong when Neji was in all his classes but what was fishy was the fact that he also sat right next to him in all of them. Someone had done it on purpose...but who?

Ami redirected her gaze to Neji.

"So what about you?"

Neji looked up from his meal and frowned.

"Fate was cruel to me today." For Neji he didn't really think any one did anything but that fate had chosen him to sit next to Gaara in ALL his classes. Ami on the other hand with held her chuckle.

"Maybe it was destiny ne?"

Neji looked up at her then mumbled something she couldn't hear before going back to his food. Lastly she looked over at Ino, smirk slowly fading away.

"So...how did it go?"

At first Ino had no idea what she was talking about. But then she guessed that _somehow_ Ami knew that Sakura was in her Social Studies class and sat next to her.

"It was...better then I thought it would be. We didn't really talk but...no insults went by. Well canceling out the start of class that is."

Ami smiled a bit. Though she was only really good at getting couples together she was hoping she could do something about Sakura's and Ino's friendship. Because she knew what they had was something they should have cherished not destroyed.

A few seconds later the bell rang.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**P.E.**

So here they were walking down the hall. All looking sort of nervous. Why? Because through out the whole walk over to the gym Ami had been laughing evily. As they entered the gym Lee was already there. So was Sasuke and Sakura. This only made Ami laugh more evily out loud causing Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gai to stare at her. Ami was just happy that she had this class. It was perfect. This class was going to be so much fun!

Soon after the gym started to fill in as the bell finally rang. Ino blushed as Shikamaru walked through the door. Ami looked curioulsy at Shikamaru before looking at Ino before noding her head.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE IN MY CLASS!" Gai yelled striking his good guy pose.

"Yosh Gai sensei it is so good to be here!" Lee said standing up and saluting his teacher.

After a few explainations of their coriculam, Gai handed everyone their uniforms and told them to go try them on in the locker rooms. Ami smirked knowingly before heading off towards the girls locker room.

-Inside the Girls locker room-

Sakura and Ino said nothing to each other as they talked to their friends. Ami was siting next to a vent that went through to the boys locker room. She just sat there smiling.

"Um Ami what are you doing?"

Ami looked up and frowned.

"Shh I'm trying to listen!"

With that some curious girls gathered around the vents while the others just sat where they were waiting.

-Inside the Boys locker room-

Sasuke had his locker next to Naruto. He would have been so happy if the stupid homicidal Panda and Girlie man weren't also next to Naruto...which all four had just been magically drawn to take the ones right next to the vent leading to the girls locker room. Hmmm coinidance?

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara had all quickly changed and were waiting for Naruto to start his 'show.'

"Holy shit you guys dress fast!" Naruto said as he turned to his friends all ready in uniform. Suddenly only noticed by Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke did the other side of the vent get awfully quiet.

Slowly Naruto took of his shirt showing off his tanned stomach. Then even slower he started tugging at his pants. He looked up and glared at the three boys staring at him.

"Do you mind! Turn around! ...perverts..."

There was a grunt from the three boys as the turned around at the same time (A/N: Do the hoeckey poecky and you turn yourself around thats what its all about!)

Naruto jumped as he heard a bunch of dissapointed awws from the other side of the vent.

He then quickly took off his pants only to quickly replace them with his shorts and tugged on his shirt.

"All right come on! I'm ready."

Thus the boys locker room emptied out

-Inside the Girls Locker Room-

Some of the girls looked dissappionted, others were giggling, while Sakura was fuming.

"What does Naruto think he is doing acusing MY Sasuke of watching him undress!"

Ami looked bordly over at Sakura.

"Oh shut up. If he was yours he would be a fat cow named Delilah."

More giggling erupted.

"What would you know!"

"A lot more then you." Ino barked.

"Oh shut up Ino-Pig! I wasn't talking to you!"

Ami stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going I wasn't finished talking to you yet." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah well I'm done talking to you. Besides I don't want to be late for class." With that the girls locker room also emptied

-Alot of boring stuff and exercise including the pushups off watching Naruto's butt from three diffrent people later-

"All right class go back and change as this youthful day is almost over!" Gai announced getting all teary eyed.

"Oh Gai Sensei!" Lee exclaimed also getting teary eyed. Everyone else sweatdroped as they made their ways back to the locker rooms.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After school. With Sasuke.**

As Sasuke's home came into view a sting of pain shot threw his body. All of Sasuke's family had gone on vacation on a boat trip when something went wrong and the ship went down. (A/N: TITANIC!) Sasuke's brother had saved him and they were the only suvivors. Sasuke's brother wasn't exactly the emotional type and Sasuke and him never bonded like real brothers should. But the good thing about Sasuke's brother was thanks to him he got to know more about Naruto. How? Because Itachi...Sasuke's brother was going out with Naruto's brother. Kyuubi. So Sasuke knew all about Naruto and Naruto knew all about him since their brothers never shut up about the other. That's also one of the MANY reasons Sasuke came up as to why Naruto and he were soul mates. Also because they were so much alike.

Sasuke opened his door and stepped in.

"I'm home." He yelled pulling of his shoes and going up the stairs to his room where he flopped in his bed and closed his eyes.

Itachi peered into Sasuke's room. He had just gotten back from Kyuubi and Naruto's place a while ago. He hoped that Sasuke turned out like him and got Naruto. Because even though he didn't seem like the type he really did love Kyuubi...

Itachi smirked as he remembered how he got together with Kyuubi when something struck him.

"Sasuke?" He asked recieving a grunt as an answer.

"Do you know someone named Ami at your school?"

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After School. With Naruto.**

Naruto was staring at his front door. He never knew his parents or any other family members besides his brother. He was alone. And for some reason that thought brought Sasuke to his thoughts. He shook his head. He knew everything about Sasuke as Sasuke knew everything about him. And if it wasn't for his horny brother that might not have happened. Sasuke's brother and his brother have been going out for a while now.

Naruto opened the door and walked in mumbling a 'I'm home.' Before jumping on the couch.

Kyuubi came out of the bathroom and looked at the couch and smirked.

"Oh Naruto your home. Itachi was just here."

Naruto's eyes sprung open. Every time Itachi came over he and Kyuubi had sex.

"And how interesting that you decided to lay in the exact spot that we-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he jumped off the couch.

Kyuubi laughed. He hoped that Naruto was like him and got himself an Uchiha because he knew from personal excpreience that Uchiha's wern't just in on the sex but with real love too...though the sex was good...reeeeeallll good. But he knew his little brother deserved real love and none of that 'next week I'm on to the next person' crap. He remebered the day he and Itachi were put together. It was thanks to...Ami

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**With Sasuke...again**

"Yes I do why?" Sasuke asked not really caring.

"No reason." Itachi said leaving to go towards his bedroom. Ami had gotten him and Kyuubi together. He almost went out with his freind Kisame instead but he was lucky that his little brother knew Naruto who knew Ami who in turn had invited Itachi and Kyuubi out to lunch. Why at the time he had no idea. They hadn't even gotten luch either. Ami just looked at the both of them then walked a way towards Kisame's house. He hadn't gotten all the details but by one of Kisame's friends Itachi had learned that Ami had a little 'talk' with Kisame. A conversation that ended with something like 'Back off before I decide I want sushi for lunch!'

Yes Itachi liked Ami. She was violant and had gotten him Kyuubi. Of course his brother would follow in his foot steps!

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**With Naruto...again**

Kyuubi thought that he should maybe help Ami getting his brother together with Sasuke. It was obvious that she was already doing so as Naruto went into his whole story that someone didn't like him and gave him all of his classes with Sasuke.

But Kyuubi would ask before he helped. He remebered this one time when Itachi's neighbor Sai had tried to help Ami without asking and...well Sai was a man with many jokes about other peoples dicks. But when Ami found out about him secretly trying to help her she had promised him that she wouls use his dick as misltoe.

Kyuubi liked where his dick was. And he all ready had misltoe...

Besides. He already knew Naruto would end up like him... after all...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**With Sasuke**

Itachi didn't need to worry about Sasuke though because he knew he would follow in his foot steps...after all...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Inside Itachi's and Kyuubi's minds:**

_'Like brother, like brother...'_

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**All right 3rd chappie is done! Sorry it took so long and that it is kinda rushed but it is kinda rushed cuz I thought I was taking to long...anyway...RXR NO FLAMING Also I KNOW there are A LOT of spelling mistakes but I don't a Spell check and I have NO way of knowing what I spelled wrong ok? **

**_Lyn:_ K this is done!**

**_Sasuke:_ So how are you going to end this one?**

**_Lyn: _Of course with one of my lovely reviewers reviews. ;D**

**_Naruto:_ Oh and which one is it now?**

**_Lyn:_ Because I remembered-**

**_Sasuke & Naruto:_ -Gasp-**

**_Lyn: _Ah be quiet!**

**_Naruto:_ Anyways as you were saying.**

**_Lyn:_ What? Oh right!**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn on with it then...**

**_Lyn:_ Kristen would like to apologies for embarrasing Naruto in the last chapter.**

**_Naruto:_ But YOU were the one who brought it up you should say sorry!**

**_Lyn:_ But I'm not...**

**_Sasuke:_ -smirk-**

**_Naruto:_ -Stick tongue out-**

**_Lyn:_ Well any way hope you liked it.**

**_Sasuke: _Ja**

**---To Be Continued...---**


	4. A true artist

A/N: Well now for those of you who are kinda ticked that this came out later then the rest of my chapters so far...sorry :( But I got un-interested...I was more interested in reading stories then writing my onwn then of course report cards just came out. I got almost all A's!!!!!!!!! Damn you Science and Social Studies! oh and I made a mistake...in the first chapter...I put Science on Monday scheduale but I meant to put it on Tuesday sechduale so if any of you noticed that then...ignore it...ill update that...eventually...

**Notes: Still 10 reviews and once you are done reading this chapter read the bottom A/N. Oh and I know I said no warnings but I though I'd just say there was going to be some fluff in here. Then again most of my stories have some fluff. and let me just get this over with. Most of the characters here WILL BE OOC ...well at least a little...mostly Itachi and Sasuke.**

**_Lyn:_ all right 4th chapter!**

**_SasAke:_ What took you so long?**

**_Lyn:_ I had latin...and had a shit load of homework...which i've yet to work on...**

**_Naruto:_ So instead of doing your homework your writing this?**

**_Lyn:_ yup ;3**

**_Sasuke:_ So? I want this chapter to start so start it.**

**_Lyn:_ Hold on! I'm not done yet!**

**_Naruto:_ YEAH! ...wait what else is there?**

**_Lyn:_ My lovely reviewers of course ;3**

**_Sasuke: _All right hurry it up!**

**_Lyn:_ all right...impatient person...**

**_Naruto:_ Hey your impatient too!**

**_Lyn:_ ...true...anyways...I felt so bad that I forgot about sammyxr**

**_Sasuke:_ hn. Why?**

**_Lyn:_ Cuz...well... sammyxr wanted a hug and I didn't tell you guys to so Naruto you first**

**_Naruto:_ OK! -Hugz-**

**_Lyn:_ All right Sasuke you too!**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. You wish**

**_Lyn: _No NOW**

**_Sasuke:_ Why?**

**_Lyn:_ Cuz 1. i said so! 2. I have the power to make this a GaaNaru or NejiNaru 3. Cuz since i was originally only gonna have Naruto hug but now you have to as well since i forgot last time.**

**_Sasuke:_ ...fine... -Slight hug- Happy**

**_Lyn:_ -sigh- if that's the best you got then yes**

**_Naruto:_ Well? Anything else?**

**_Lyn:_ Well let me just say I was getting impatient-**

**_Naruto:_ Not surpised**

**_Lyn: _SHHH anyways i was getting impatient about this fic only being like T rated so far so this chapter will make Sasuke happy ;) ...well a little happy plus this chapter is going to be WAY longer then the others since I felt bad for making you all wait so long...anyways...**

**_Sasuke:_ ...THANK YOU!!!!!!! -Jumps up and down but quickly stops- that NEVER happened**

**_Lyn:_ -Hides camera- of course not**

**_Sasuke:_ Lyn I swear if you-**

**_Lyn:_ On with the story!**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 4: A true artist!**

**Narrators P.O.V ;D**

Sasuke was having a lovely dream. It was so good he was smiling! It was the best dream ever. And it was getting to the good part when all of a sudden-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. He looked at the broken clock and cursed.

"Right at the good part!"

Sasuke got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to take a cold shower

-Inside Sasuke's dream- (A/N: Ha thought I would skip something that could posibly be M rated yaoi YEAH RIGHT! Besides I thought you all had the right to know what happened!)

_Sasuke had been sitting with Naruto on his bed talking to him when out of no where Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand._

_"Sasuke...I can't keep quiet anymore...I...i love you."_

_Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. _

_"I love you too dobe." _

_Sasuke said softly slowly lowering his head to Naruto's. Naruto instinctivly closed his eyes and leaned closer to Sasuke. Their lips finally met in a loving, soft, sweet kiss. Yes this is what Sasuke wanted. For Naruto to truly love him and for Naruto to see that Sasuke truly loved him. Sasuke knew he didn't lust for Naruto because Uchiha's know when it's love. Because they are actually HAPPY. Nothing they could ever lust for could do that. Plus he knew Naruto would truly love him if he said he did because Naruto never kids when he says he loves someone. He thinks it's cruel to love someone when you really don't. Sasuke smiled into the kiss. He felt so complete. Yes he could stay like this forever...though this was nice and all he was still a guy and it would be really nice if-_

_Before Sasuke could finish his thoughts Naruto straddled his lap so he was sitting in his lap. Naruto deepened the kiss making it more forcful. Sasuke smirked. Yes he loved this. He probed Naruto's lower lip with his tongue and was automatically invited in. There Sasuke and Naruto's tongues battled each other as the kiss became more aggressive. Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto on the bed and straddled his hips. It didn't even register in his mind how his and Naruto's clothes had some how magically dissapeared. _

_He started kissing down Naruto's stomach. Naruto bucked up and rubbed their arousals together. Both moaned. Sure Sasuke wanted to make this last as long as it could but something was telling him to go faster. He looked around and noticed there wasn't any lube!_

_Naruto sat up and took Sasuke's hand and started to suck on his fingers. Sasuke watched lustfully as Naruto licked and sucked his fingers thourouly. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's fingers and pushed Sasuke down so he was sitting back. Naruto placed both of his hands on Sasuke's legs and spread them wide. Slowly oh so slowly Naruto's head came closer to Sasuke's twitching member. Sasuke started panting as he a waited the pleasure that was Naruto's mouth. Naruto was right above it now and he opend his mouth wide. His mouth was so close Sasuke could feel his breath blowing softly on it. Naruto was moving his mouth to take in Sasuke's member. 'Finally!' Thought Sasuke. 'Yes, just a little closer and Naruto will be sucking m-'_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

-Aww poor Sasuke. Only slightly limey. oh um out of Sasuke's dream since he is done with his shower!-

Sasuke quickley put on a black shirt and blue pants before making his way down stairs.

"Sasuke you may want to hurry Kyuubi will be here soon."

Sasuke looked at his brother in horror. He did NOT want to be here when Kyubbi got here. He all ready knew what they were playing to do. Though it could give him some ideas when he got HIS Naru-Chan. Nah. No one wants to hear let alone see their borther having sex. So Sasuke quickly got some toast and hurried out the door. He got into his car (A/N: Use your imagitnation the only help I'll give you is that its black and has 5 seats three in back 2 in front.)

Itachi smirked that always got his brother out of the house. Which was good because once his uke was here he was going to have some fun. Normally Kyuubi wouldn't come over in the morning but apparently he had called Ami for some reason and said that he would be by in the morning to talk to him. Of course in Itachi's mind that read 'Yes I had something I REALLY wanted to talk to you about but I could have done it on the phone but some how you pounding me into the bed or where ever we do it sounds so much more apealing.'

So Itachi quickly got things ready. After all his 'other little brother' decided to come up and say hi. (A/N: I'm really hoping you all got that because I would laugh so hard if you didn't)

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Naruto's House!**

Naruto was sleeping so peacfully. Kyuubi didn't have the heart to wake him up so he let him sleep a little bit longer. Though he didn't have to wait long because after about 10 mintues he was startled by Naruto screaming. Silence. Shuffling. Then the slaming of the bathroom door and the shower being turned on (A/N: Ha a shower being turned on! Get it turned on? Well I thought it was funny! ...maybe because it was perverted...) Hm what could have caused Naruto to act so...odd?

-Let's go see what made Naruto wake up like that a few minutes ago then rub it in Kyuubi's face that we got to know and he didn't!-

Naruto had been sleeping calmly (A/N: AW NOT CALMLY AGAIN!!!!!!) having a nice dream when Sasuke had appeared out of no where and told Naruto that he love him. For some reason not only did Naruto believe him but he was happy! Then HE not Sasuke but HE KISSED SASUKE AND SAID HE LOVED HIM TOO!!! By then he had woken up screaming. Not because he kissed Sasuke. He would never say it out loud but he liked it. But the fact that he was having this kind of dream with Sasuke! I mean really since when is having a love/wet dream about your rival ever a good thing?

Seeing as Naruto was all ready up and that he needed to talk to Itachi Kyuubi was left with one option...ok not one option but Kyuubi loved doing this since Naruto fell for it every time.

"Naruto hurry up I heard the ramen man outside!"

With that he was nearly knocked over by Naruto who magically was all ready and was looking out the front door.

"Where! Where! Whe- wait a second there is no such thing as a ramen guy. And I should know! KYUUBI!

Naruto turned to glare at his brother but he wasn't there. He looked back out when he heard the car starting up. Yup there was Kyuubi laughing his ass off while driving a way. Naruto knew where he was going and felt sorry if Sasuke was still home when their brothers -cough- came together (A/N: HA another peverted pun!) Wait. Why the heck should HE feel sorry for that TEME!!!

Not wanting to dwell on these thoughts Naruto started walking to school. He'll talk to Ami she'll know what is going on.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**At School!**

Naruto had gotton to school a little bit early since Kyuubi had 'helped' him. The only person he saw that he was friends with was Ami. Good. He needed to talk to her any ways

"Hi Ami!"

Ami looked behind her to see a happy Naruto bouncing her way. She smirked.

"Why hello Naruto. Have any interesting dreams?"

Ami felt like laughing when Naruto paled. Hey, she was a sadist.

"Wow! How do you always know!"

Ami just shrugged as the rest of the gang started walking towards them.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTH FRIENDS!" (A/N: Ha I had a blooper that I deleted before I put this chapter on. Before instead of putting 'MORNING' I had put ' MOANING' yeah just like me to make a perverted blooper.)

The rest said their hellos with of course less...youthfulness then Lee. Ami turned and started walking to the schools doors.

"Hey! Ami where are you going?" Kiba yelled after her.

With out even stopping she simply said:

"Bell."

And sure enough not two seconds after she said it did the bell ring.

"Dude how the hell does she always know!" Kiba said to no one in particular.

"A girl all ways knows." Ino said walking passed Kiba with her nose in the air swaying her hips.

Kiba glared at Ino before mockingly saying:

"_A girl all ways knows._" He then put his nose higher then Ino did and swayed his hips way to much but it still was sort of like what Ino did. The others laughed then seperated to go to their classes before they were late.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**At Sasuke's house. ;-)**

Itachi was pacing around the living room floor waiting for his lover to show up. Kyuubi was not late or anything but Itachi was horny. And he was in need of his uke! Besides sex with Kyuubi always made him feel better! Itachi stopped his pacing and a small ever so small smile formed on his lips as he thought to himself, _'No, just seeing Kyuubi smile makes me feel better.' _

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the bell ring. Itachi quickly ran towards the door but when he got there he regained his composure and opened the door.

"Hello Kyuubi."

"Hey 'Tachi" Kyuubi placed a quick peck on Itachi's cheek and let himself in. Itachi quickly went to work as soon as the door was closed. He hugged Kyuubi from behind and started kissing his neck. Kyuubi moaned.

"Itachi...wait...I have something...I need to talk to you about."

Itachi glared at Kyuubi's head but stopped none the less.

"Hn."

"I talked to Ami the other day."

"I know. You've already told me that. Is that all?'

"No. I asked her if she would need any help getting my little brother and your little brother together."

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said that at the moment the only thing that we should do is try to get them to accept that they both are gay."

"Hn. Sasuke knows he is gay. So my job is done."

"Well Naruto also knows he is at least bisexual."

"I think he is full out gay and just says he's Bi because he wont admit he's gay."

"'TACHI!!"

"Hn."

"-sigh- well anyways she also said that when the time comes that we need to help them undestand their feelings."

"Now wait a second. Sasuke wont deny his feelings. I all ready know he knows he loves Naruto. Ami should already know that too. So are you sure she was asking the BOTH of ask to help them with their 'feelings'?"

"Well...no...she only wanted ME to do that with Naruto."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Kyuubi sighed then got out of Itachi's grip laying on his couch.

"I swear that girl is almost as perverted as you!"

"Actually she might be more perverted then me just not physically more perverted. Now what is it that she said?"

"She said to just tell you...to make sure...Sasuke...-mummbles-"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?"

"...had lots of lube."

If Itachi was any one else he would of been on the floor laughing his head off. But since Itachi is Itachi he smirked.

"Well I've got plenty of that. Sasuke knows that too. Since there is atleast five in each room. Now is that all?"

"Yup that was it."

Itachi smirked an evil smirk as he walked over to the coach then straddled Kyuubi's waist.

"Good. You caused me a problem and have to take care of it." Itachi kissed Kyuubi on the mouth and was instantly invited in. He slowly raised one hand under Kyuubi's shirt and slightly tweaked a nipple while his other hand petted Kyuubi's crotch softly, as his mouth slowly went to his jaw line to his neck. Kyuubi growled while bucking up into the hand that was only slightly petting him.

"Damn tease."

Itachi smirked and bit Kyuubi's neck leaving a mark on his property.

"Damn Uchiha's and their posesivness."

"You know you love the attention." It was true. Kyuubi was like Naruto. Or more like Naruto was like Kyuubi since he was younger then Kyuubi. He loved it when someone treasuered him and made him feel like they really loved him. Which Itachi really did. But it wasn't always a good thing. If Itachi thought someone was hitting on Kyuubi he would fuck him right infront of the person who dare look at his love. Talk about embarresing...yet somehow exotic at the same time...

Kyuubi was brought out of his thoughts as Itachi got rid of his shirt threw it on the floor then started woking on taking off his own. Kyuubi sat up and tugged on Itachi's shirt and whispered huskily,

"Here let me help you."

Itachi allowed Kyuubi to take off his shirt then procedded to unbutton Kyuubi's pants as Kyuubi busied himself doing the same thing only with Itachi's pants. Once they were both in just their boxers Kyuubi was starting to get annoyed at the clothing items and how long it took to take them off. Wanting some kind of friction Kyuubi pulled Itachi down on him and bucked his hips forward causing their equally hard members to rub against each other. Loving the new friction he caused Kyuubi grounded more into Itachi. It seemed Itachi was getting imaptient too for he ripped off both of their boxers -Kyuubi complained that he didn't get to take off Itachi's boxers- and reached under the coach and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Told you there was plenty of lube."

Kyuubi started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just kinda ironic because I told Naruto that we did it on our coach and here we are doing it on your coach."

Itachi stared at Kyuubi for a second.

"You are very easliy intertained love."

Kyuubi pouted.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

Itachi didn't say anything but he did attack Kyuubi's mouth again while squirting some lube on his hand. He brought them to Kyuubi's entrance and slowly pushed the first one in. He knew all ready from countless times that Kyuubi was no longer bothered by the first or second finger but the third still caused him pain. He inserted a second finger and used a sissoring motion to stretch Kyuubi more. He then grabbed Kyuubi'a neglacted member and started pumping it in hope that it would take his mind off of the pain as he inserted the third finger. It slightly helped as Kyuubi only winced but tried to focus on the hand that was stroking him. Itachi quickly searched for the sensitive spot.

"Itachi!"

Itachi smirked and removed his fingers. His smirk grew as the small whimper Kyuubi made did not go unheard. He grabbed more lube and rubbed it on his hard member. Slowly -sadistically- he entered Kyuubi. Once he was all the way in he waited a minute for Kyuubi to get used to it but Kyuubi was already used to it and was getting annoyed at who slow things were going. He thrusted his hips up causing Itachi to in deeper. Itachi got the message. He knew Kyuubi hated it slow and soft. He smirked if Naruto was anything like Kyuubi -which he was- then Sasuke was going to be very happy.

Itachi also getting bored at their pace picked up speed fast and started pounding into Kyuubi mercilessly.

"Harder!"

Itachi gripped Kyuubi's hips and thrusted in hard. His thrusts were becomeing vicous as he started to pump Kyuubi's weaping member in time with his thrusts. Not long after Kyuubi released all over their stomachs.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi loved how loud Kyuubi would get. His thrusts didn't get softer but slower then with one more thrust he spilled his seed into Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!"

Itachi slowly pulled out of Kyuubi and flipped them over so Kyuubi was laying on his chest. Sleep was already taking hold of them. Itachi softly whispered.

"I hope our little brothers will get together. Sasuke needs Naruto, and at this point it looks like Naruto needs Sasuke."

Kyubbi snuggled into Itachi's neck.

"Just like I need you."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Language**

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to Iruka till Ami poked him in the side.

"Pay attention this is important."

"All right class you all have a project that well be do later on this year."

"Why so long?" Someone asked.

"Because you will be partered off with someone and work on a story of you choice. It has to be at least 10 pages long or more perferably way more. Also I am not the only one who will be grading these papers. I fellow teacher asked if he could also read them. That was Kakashi. Also he left me with a note of a request that I am requiring to be written. Seeing as there is an odd amount of people in this class the person who writes the requested story will not have a partener. Any volenters?"

Ami quickly raised her hand up and glared at everyone indicating them not to voleenter.

"All right Ami here is the request."

Ami got up and read the slip of paper. The paper had one word written on it. 'Yaoi' Ami giggled evily to herself and everyone started looking anywhere but the girl who appeared to be going insane. Ami took her seat and looked at Naruto who was pouting.

"What?"

"Why did you have to volenter! I wanted to be your partener!"

"One my little Beju Muffin-Chan Iruka is picking and two -looks back to front- I have my reasons."

Iruka started nameing parteners.

"Well that's ok I'm fine with working with Lee. I'm sure I'll get partnered with him."

Ami smirked.

"I don't think so."

Before Naruto could question her he heard his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto paled.

"He's got to be kidding me."

"He wasn't."

"There must be a mistake!"

"There isn't."

"Maybe he'll give my another partener."

"He won't."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"NARUTO STOP SHOUTING!"

"BUT IRUKA!"

"THERE WILL BE NO SHOUTING IN MY CLASS ROOM!"

Ami giggled and Naruto pouted. Then out of no where Ami pulled a notebook out and started writing.

"Where did that come from?"

Ami looked up and followed Naruto's gaze to her notebook.

"Well originally it came from a tree."

Naruto glared. Ami knew full well what he meant but she just loved to piss him off.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm strarting on the assignment."

"Can I read what you have so far?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

Naruto pouted then looked around and meet up with a pair of Midnight blue eyes.

"Dobe."

Being scared out of his mind Naruto screamed and jumped into Ami's lap.

"NARUTO! I'm trying to work here!"

Naruto ignored Ami as he looked over at Sasuke.

"What do you want teme?"

"Dobe, I'm here so we can talk about what we are going to write about."

"Can't we do that later? No one else is working on their stories!"

"If you took the chance to look around you'd see how wrong you are."

Sure enough when Naruto looked around the room everyone had gotten with their parteners.

"Fine."

"So what should we write about?"

"Hm..."

"Yeah, I'm glad you both are actually doing your work and all by can I ask you something Naruto?"

"Sure Ami. What is it?"

"Can you...oh I don't know...GET OFF OF MY LAP NOW!"

"Oh sorry."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Math**

After the bell rang Naruto was kind of annoyed Sasuke and him had thought of a few things but they kept dening the idea of the other so they didn't even have a plot. Naruto took his place next to Sasuke and took out his note book and started to doddle. Sakura was arguing with the girl next to her but Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. The bell rang soon after.

"I'm going to go over to your table at lunch so we can at least get the topic."

"but-"

"All right magotts your going to be working on pages 30 to 35 the whole period so I suggest you get to work!"

Naruto opened his book and looked at the problems, and looked, and looked...

"What the heck?"

For about 10 minutes Naruto tried and tried to get the first problem right but he kept getting it wrong or got to confused.

A few minutes later he felt two arms around his shoulder one balancing the intruder the other grabbing Naruto's hand that held the pencil.

"Dobe. Like this."

With that Sasuke lead Naruto's hand drawing out the equation and explaining as he went. Naruto slowly started to get it though he was slightly blushing at the closeness of Sasuke. After a while when Sasuke had helped him with at least half of the work in 20 minutes he hesitantly sat back down when Naruto said he understood. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was just sitting there.

"Are you done?"

"I've been done."

"Oh...Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the two sat there staring at each other. Of course the whole time Sakura had been watching them and was getting jealous.

Sasuke was happy. Naruto was warming up to him! He wanted this moment to last for a while but oh how someone hated him.

"Sasuke! I don't understand this will you help me?"

Sakura had turned around in her desk and slammed her book down making the two boys snap back to reality.

"No."

"But I need help."

" Though that is true Sakura, Sasuke isn't a therapist." (A/N: You know how I remeber to spell therapist? By remebering to spell 'The rapist' ...what?)

"Shut up Naruto!"

"SAKURA turn around and get back to work."

"But Anko-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Anko."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was giggling at Sakura's misfortune. 'My cute little dobe.' He thought to himslef. If he wasn't in class he'd smile. The rest of class Sasuke and Naruto whispered to each other about random things. At the way things were going Sasuke thought that maybe Naruto was starting to see him as a friend. And though it shocked himself Naruto actually was starting to consider the Uchiha to be his frined. Sasuke smiled on the inside...it wasn't much...

Ding Ding Ding! (Bell is ringing)

...but it's a start...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Art**

The first thing Sasuke noticed after the bell rang again was that Naruto was in his class. The second being Ami. And lastly the pink whore herself.

"Sasuke-kun! You can sit with me if you want!"

The pink blob was waving frantically at him. He winced at her voice. He guessed Ami had other plans for him as she walked up to him, grabbed his arm and sat him in the seat across from her and Naruto. (A/N: When I was in art we sat at square tables 4 to a table. Two on one side two on the other oh and Sasuke is sitting across from Ami who is also seating next to Sakura but Sakura is at a the table next to them...did that make since or did i just confuse you more?)

Sakura glared for a second before seeing the epmty chair right next to Sasuke. Right when she was going to get up and claim it Ami whispered something to Naruto who nodded his head and put his feet on the chair Sakura was about to take.

"Naruto! Mover your feet! I'm seating there!"

Ami stood up and glared at Sakura who took a step back.

"Listen her Sakura. Let's get one thing straight. You don't EVER talk to MY friends like that especially when i'm around. Or else."

Sakura glared back.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

With that Ami sat back down but Sakura wasn't about to give up. Once the teacher came in she ran up to him.

"Jiraiya sir. Ami wont let me take the seat next to Sasuke."

Instantly Jiraiya didn't like Sakura. He hated whiners. And he also looke over to Ami and glared at Sakura. Ami was his favorite student. She helped him with his books. (A/N: His ideas people. Ideas. She dons't POSE for him )

"Sakura just take your seat."

"But-"

"Now."

"Yes, sir." She did as she was told and sat back down.

"All right class we are going to be working on what i call 'art.' The boys will work on drawing and coloring their work, while the girls will use paint in their works. No get to work at the end of class I'll grade what you have."

Jiraiya then sat at his desk and started writing. Probably writing his books.

As Naruto was takeing out his stuff he looked over at Ami.

"So Ami how is your story for writing going?"

Ami smirked.

"It's going great I get new material each day."

She then frowned.

"But I can't think of a title."

"Maybe I can help."

"No..maybe...but not now. Maybe when I'm done with it."

"Ok can I read what you have so far?"

"No."

Naruto set out his penicil and paper and started to draw. He didn't need to think about what he would draw he just let his feelings go into the paper. Sasuke on the other hand knew what he was going to draw and started to consentrate on the paper. Ami was...sitting there. About 20 minutes most people were done.

"All right you two let me see what you got."

Ami demanded first walking behind Sasuke. Sasuke drew a fox and in the back round it looked like someone's face if you could see into paintings well. Ami could and a soft smile came to her lips as she saw the familier golden hair and blue eyes.

"That is a wonderful picture. I really like the eyes. They are the best part."

Naruto had also looked and thought it looked great too and said so much but he didn't get what Ami meant by the eyes. Sasuke drew the fox's eyes closed

"What do you mean Ami? He didn't draw eyes."

Ami smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh but he did."

Being to confused to care Naruto went back to his seat.

"You really did great on the eyes. They show his sadness, longing, and lonliness perfectly."

Ami said sadly looking at the picture then Naruto. Sasuke remained silent but obsereved Naruto who was puting the final touches on his art.

"You know," Ami started. "He needs someone. Because soon that's all that will ever be in his eyes."

Naruto looked around seeing buckets of paint on Ami's side of the table but no art then back to Ami.

"Hey Ami when are you going to get to work on your art?"

"When I can think of a master peice."

With that she went around to look at Naruto's picture along with Sasuke who was still thinking over what she had said. Another smile ghosted Ami's lips when she saw what Naruto drew. It was a forest with a river but what was in the river was a boy. And that boy looked just like Sasuke.

"This is great Naruto. -smirk- but why'd you draw Sasuke in it?"

Hearing his name Sasuke also looked into the picture and sure enough it really looked like Sasuke. Naruto blushed.

"I-i don't know I guess...i don't know. When I think of a river I think of Sasuke...wait that's not what I meant I-'

"Calm down Naruto. You guys are real artists you know that?"

Sakura had aparently heard that Naruto drew something like Sasuke and got angry. She stomped over and swiped the picture and threw it on the floor she looked at it and brought her foot up ready to stomp on it. Naruto looked hurt. He really worked hard on it and thought it came out wonderful. Sasuke was fuming. His Naruto drew something of him and Sakura was about to ruin it. Ami...looked in diffrent but Naruto and Sasuke could have sworn they heard her growl.

"This is ugly! Let me fix it. I'll show you what real art is!"

But before Sakura could bring her foot down Sasuke had grabbed the picture just in time before Ami came throwing to buckets of blue and orange paint on Sakura.

"No, that is real art." Ami said smiling as Sakura screamed and everyone else laughed. Jiraiya walked up and looked at Sakura then Ami.

"...nice choice of colors. I give your project an A"

Ami smiled proudly while Sakura screamed in anger runnig out of the bathroom covering in paint. Sasuke and Naruto came to stand by her side. Most still laughing. Of course Sasuke was only smirking but oh how he wanted to laugh. Once the laughing sort of died down Sasuke and Naruto both put a hand on Ami's shoulder. Sasuke was the one to speak seeing as Naruto was still laughing.

"You are a true artist."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Alright done with this chappie! I am sorry I was originally going to ask and see if you all wanted a lemon for Itachi and Kyuubi but I forgot and put it in any ways. Also I'm sorry it took so long I swear it wont happen again -crosses fingers- **

**_Lyn:_ All right that's done with. Now I have a few questions for my reviewers.**

**_Naruto:_ What's that?**

**_Lyn:_ I just wanted to see if you all wanted a lemon between Neji and Gaara. Before you say yes or no just now I'm a NejiGaa fan NOT a GaaNeji fan so Gaara would be uke. If I get at least five people to say yes then I'll do it :3**

**_Sasuke:_ But this is a SasuNaru! you should be getting to our lemons!**

**_Lyn:_ Yeah yeah yeah I will, i will...just not now.**

**_Naruto: _Was that it?**

**_Lyn:_ Hm? Oh um...oh! Yeah I wanted to tell Sanin Heroshima that I totally understand. -nods-**

**_Sasuke:_ Understand what?**

**_Lyn:_ That she can't favorite my stories cuz her little sister might read them**

**_Naruto:_ So?**

**_Lyn:_ ...My stories aren't exactly ok for some age groups. So I understand I mean I wouldn't favorite or even WRITE these kind of stories if I thought my lil' sis was going to read them... but then again I don't even have a little sister...but that's not the point!**

**_Sasuke:_ Yeah ok well anyways please review. And ignore Lyn's insane way of thinking**

**_Lyn:_ Hey!**

**_Naruto:_ Ja!**

**---To Be Continued---**


	5. Step One The Cliche Way

A/N: Ok, well that went fast. And look I updated sooner! Anyways, I'm still not sure if I'll have a lemon between Gaara and Neji but I'm thinking about it. I think I need about two more people DIFFERENT people to say they want that. This chapter has a little bit more of the other pairings but still basically Sasuke and Naruto same I think with the next one. To tell the truth I was having totally writers block with this chapter so I don't think it will be to exciting nor that long. But I'll try to make it long.

**Notes: Still 10 reviews. Remember to read all that I Right. 1. I might have something important to say or ask 2. It's usually funny :D**

**_Lyn:_ Ok 5th chapter.**

**_Naruto:_ Anything you'd like to say before it starts?**

**_Lyn:_ Yes I do I have a few reviews from my great reviewers**

**_Sasuke:_ All right hurry up.**

**_Lyn:_ All right first off -smacks Sasuke in the back of the head-**

**_Sasuke:_ OW What was that for!**

**_Lyn:_ sammyxr was going to say sorry for making you give out a hug. But I don't think so. Ignore Sasuke he is just frustrated that I'm stalling the lemons.**

**_Naruto: _Besides didn't Sammy also say that there was a SasuNaru with Sasuke as seme that was created?**

**_Lyn:_ One duh of course Sasuke is seme if it's SasuNaru I HATE when people think SasuNaru and NaruSasu are the same or when they confuse one for the other. Also Sammy YOU SHOULD POST IT! Though being as perverted as me may be impossible your story will be great I know it! COME ON PLEASE!! I'll even review and trust me I review like once in a...ok i think the most I've reviewed is 3 times.**

**_Sasuke:_ That's it?**

**_Lyn:_ Yup, that's it.**

**_Naruto:_ Anyways was that the only one?**

**_Lyn: _Um, yeah I think I'll do one more for now.**

**_Sasuke:_ And which one is that?**

**_Lyn: _Let's see...iny miny mini mo which review should i show...this one!**

**_Naruto:_ Well?**

**_Lyn:_ The winner is! TheDarkestWhiteRose I'm glad you like my writing style.**

**_Sasuke:_ I like it to -perverted thoughts-**

**_Lyn: _-sweat drop- right well... TheDarkestWhiteRose left us something and that is...home...made...COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Naruto: _Oh no...not Lyn's one weakness**

**_Lyn:_ COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Sasuke:_ Carp she is gonna get hyper.**

**_Lyn:_ -Eats cookie and sighs- that was good -hands Sasuke and Naruto their cookies-**

**_Naruto: _Thank yo- hey someone took a bite of my cookie!**

**_Sasuke: _Hn. Mine too**

**_Naruto & Sasuke:_ -Look at Lyn-**

**_Lyn:_ -munch munch...stops- wamf? (Translation: What?)**

**_Naruto:_ You took a bite of our cookies**

**_Lyn:_ Um well... -runs-**

**_Sasuke:_ Let the chase begin!**

**_Naruto:_ GET HER **

**_Lyn:_ -Running from Sasuke and Naruto- Ok let's get on with the story while I'm still able too! **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**---All My Heart--- **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Chapter 5: Step one; The cliche' way **

**Narrators P.O.V **

**Lunch **

After the whole Art event everyone had their projects graded. The top ones where Sasuke's 'Fox within,' Naruto's 'Forest of regret,' and...Ami's 'Colors of love on a whore.' Of course she had to take the whore part out of her title but she liked it. And she didn't get hers put on the wall of 'Good Art' seeing as her art ran off to the girls room. The bell rang a bit later and Ami had already disappeared with Naruto so Sasuke went on his way to find his where Naruto would sit.

As he was walking towards the lunch room he was stopped by Ami.

"I've been taking notes and the only way I'm going to allow you to sit with us today is if you bring Hinata and Shikamaru along with you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her request.

"All right. But I'm not going to invite Sakura."

Ami made a bitter face.

"I never wanted you to and I didn't think you'd want her to come. Besides she comes later in my plans."

"What plans?"

"I said MY plans meaning for me to you and for you to find out."

"Hn."

"-Sigh- Your so much like your brother," Ami stated walking towards her table in the lunch she claimed as her friends so no one else dared sit there with out a invitation. "Which I good because it will make things easier on my."

Sasuke watched Ami sit down and turned to find Hinata and Shikamaru. Ami confused him but he was sure she had some reason for acting insane. Well he hoped she did anyway. He found Shikamaru and Hinata sitting with Haku, Shino, and Sakura. He was still pissed that Sakura took the liberty of sitting with them each day and bugging the hell out of him.

"Hinata, Shikamaru we are going to sit with Ami's gang today is that all right with the rest of you?"

Shino looked up and stood up pointing to his notebook. Most people would look at him and wonder what he was doing. But they knew how to speak Shino and could easily tell that he meant, ' That's fine. Gives me an excuse to go work on my homework and go to class early.' Amazing how one simple gesture meant all that. Haku paled at the thought of being left alone with Sakura. But more over he wanted to talk to Ami. He had this good vibe about her and wanted to talk to her. So why not now. Though he wasn't sure if it would be ok if he sat with her without an invite. So he invited himself!

"I'm coming too. Sakura stay here."

"What? Why do I have to stay here!"

"Because you weren't invited."

"So neither were you."

"Yeah, but Ami doesn't hate me."

With that the four left Sakura alone and moved over to where Ami's group was.

"Haku wanted to come I hope that is ok."

Ami looked Haku straight in the eye for a while before going back to writing in her notebook and making a gesture of her hand signaling them all to sit down.

"All right Sasuke sit across from Naruto (A/N: Who is on Ami's right. While Ino is on her left and Gaara is sitting on Naruto's right. Neji across from Gaara. On Ino's left is Kiba.) Shikamaru across from Ino, Hinata across from Kiba, and Haku across from me." All this was said with Ami still writing. The four looked at her then at her friends.

"Ami usually tells us where to sit everyday. It works out though I would listen to her. One time I sat some where else then where she told me, she didn't say anything but shrug but the moment I sat down this kid tripped and spilled hot, very hot soup on me," Kiba glared at Ami, "Though a reason as to why I had to sit some where would have been nice."

Ami looked up lazily at Kiba.

"I all ways have a reason for what I say therefore you should do as I say with out me having to explain why I want you to do it. It's called trust. and it wasn't that hot. At least the soup didn't get in your eyes."

The other four people there looked at Ami then quickly took their assigned seats. Ami put her writing materials a way and looked at everyone with a serious face.

"Now that everyone is here. Let's begin. The rest of you can eat till I talk to you."

So Sasuke and Naruto started talking...more like arguing about their writing assignment, while the others at and Haku just waited patiently for Ami to get to him. Ami turned to Gaara and Neji and smirked.

"I still can't believe that you guys have all classes together."

Neji glared. Gaara looked suspicious.

"I don't recall telling you that I had all my classes with Neji"

Ami looked bordly to Gaara.

"I'm an office aide. I find out these kind of things when I'm bored.

"Is that so?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

Gaara glared at Ami. He didn't know her intentions but he had a feeling she was up to something. Gaara then changed his glare to the Uchiha talking to Naruto. He was about to say something till Ami cut him off.

"Chill Panda-man. Go back to eating your food."

With that Ami turned he attention to Sasuke and Naruto.

"So you guys chose a topic yet?"

"Yeah we decided to do a story about a girl who gets murdered." Naruto happily replied.

"Hn."

"Well that's good."

Ami then looked at Ino and Shikamaru. But before she could say anything something pink glomped Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun. I want to sit next to you."

Ami glared.

"Sakura I don't remember inviting you to eat with us."

"So I don't see your name on it!"

Ami pointed to a certain spot on the table and sure enough there were their names.

"So I'm going to seat here!"

Ami growled causing Sakura to gulp.

"Look here Sakura your going to go to the gym and sit there till the end of lunch!"

"What? Why the gym?"

"NOW."

Sakura screeched and ran off towards the gym.

Sasuke looked at Ami.

"Why did you send her to the gym the only person there is Gai."

Ami smirked.

"Why yes he is but so is Lee."

Ami turned back to Ino and Shikamaru leaving Sasuke confused still as to why she sent Sakura to the gym with Lee and Gai.

"So I also noticed that you two have the same classes together.

A slight blush came across Ino's face.

"Yes."

Ami knew Ino had a crush on Shikamaru and she approved. Now the only problem was to get Shikamaru to think that loving someone was not so 'troublesome.' Then Ami turned to Kiba and Hinata. They both were blushing and stealing glances of the other from time to time. Ami mentally sweat dropped. These two all ready liked each other but wouldn't do anything about it. She then turned her attention to Haku and sighed.

"There is so much to do."

Ami laid her head on the table staring at Haku.

"Well can I help?"

Haku was pretty smart and observant. He could tell Ami had something planed for the people at this table.

She mumbled a maybe.

"Well, wouldn't it be best to try and work this all out all together instead of own at a time?"

Ami's head shot up and she hugged Haku.

"That gives me a great idea!"

She then stood up and clapped her hands getting everyone at the tables attention.

"Tonight we are all going to go to the movies."

Hinata looked yup.

"B-but I'm not sure if I can go."

"Look after school everyone well ask to see if it is ok got it? And if not I will ask FOR you."

Ami glared scaring everyone at the table to shake their heads yes.

"Good."

She frowned sadly and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good luck."

Then she started to walk for the doors.

"Good luck for wh-"

DING DING DING

Naruto didn't finish his sentence as the bell rang indicating for everyone to go to 4th period.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Science (A/N: Ok like I said writers block so Science is going to be short.) **

As Sasuke and Naruto entered their Science class their teacher all ready was telling people where to sit. He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto and smiled a creepy smile that gave both boys a shiver. Now they knew why Ami had told them good luck.

"There you are. You both can sit in the front with me."

Naruto grimaced. His brother had told him about Orochimaru. He was a perverted old man who like to touch little boys (A/N: Sound familiar to anyone?) Naruto guessed his brother was right when Orochimaru was behind them and squeezed their asses as he lead them to their desks. Once they sat down Naruto was right in front of Orochimaru's desk and he scooted closer to Sasuke who was to his right. (A/N: Tables seats two people) Sasuke smirked on the inside. He all ready didn't like the teacher. Mostly since not only did he touch his butt but HIS Naruto's but too. But if he scared Naruto enough to want to be closer to him then he wasn't going to complain.

"All right class the person you are seating next to will be your partner for our labs. But until then we are going to be working on a safety paper. There are 100 questions. You also must write a 5 page paper about the safety rules and what not to do and why. This is all do by the end of the period. (A/N: We actually had to do that in my Science class.) Most people groaned. But Sasuke knew Naruto would need his help and when he needed it he'd be there.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**After School **

"Finally!"

Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke left their Science class.

"That guys a real pervert."

"Are you going to go." Sasuke asked looking a head.

"Go where?"

"To the movies with Ami and any one else who comes."

"Probably if Kyuubi says i can go which he probably will. What about you?"

"I might."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then he saw Ami coming their way.

"Hey Ami!"

"Hello Beju Muffin."

"Don't call me that!"

"Dobe."

"Not you too teme!"

"I always call you that."

"Oh...right."

"I'll meet you both at the movies at six DON'T be late, I have to tell the others."

With that Ami walked off.

"How did she even know we were going?"

"I don't know Ami just knows these kind of things. See ya teme I go this way."

Naruto waved then turned in the direction of his house. Sasuke slowly smiled as he got to his car. He was going to the movies whether Itachi let him or not.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Naruto's House **

Right when Naruto got home the first thing that greeted him was Kyuubi's cooking. Though Kyuubi's cooking was awesome he never cooked unless...

"So you have a date with Itachi?"

"Yeah so I was wondering if you could-"

"Leave? That's fine I was actually going to ask you if I cloud go out with a few friends anyways."

"Oh really? Where are you going?"

"Movies."

"So what are you going to see?"

"Hm. Don't know, Ami will probably pick."

Kyuubi smirked.

"Right, let the sadistic pervert choose."

Naruto paled. He hadn't thought about it that way. Who knows what Ami would have them see! Kyuubi chuckled.

"So what time are you supposed to meet them?"

"Six sharp."

"Well it's like ten past five all ready."

"What! Shit. I got to go get ready!"

Kyuubi looked down at the ground. Naruto ran out of the room screaming Shama llama Ding Dong! Kyuubi stared and stared then his head shot up as Naruto's words sunk in.

"What the hell?"

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Sasuke's House **

Once Sasuke got home he threw his bag on the coach and ran up to his brothers room not even bothering to knock on the door. He then stumbled out of the door way to his brothers room running to the living room shouting something like,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES AHHH I'M SCARED DEAR PIE FROM ABOVE WHY!?"

And why exactly was Sasuke shouting like an idiot? Well you would too if you saw your brother's 'pride and joy' staring at himself in the mirror Gosh his brother is vain. Sasuke quickly grabbed a blind fold from pie knows where and tied it around his head to cover his eyes as he boldly ran back up the stairs to his brothers room.

"I'm going to the movies with some friends."

He got a Hn in response.

Hn? He gets scared for life and all he gets is a Hn? He cursed under his breath as he got ready for the movies.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Movies 6:01 **

Everyone was at the movies except for Kiba who just now arrived.

"Hey guys!"

He said happily. Ami glared at him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

She asked being right in front of him now.

"Yeah it's...6:01."

"Mhm and what time where we all supposed to meet?"

"6:00."

"Good boy."

With that Ami slapped Kiba upside the head.

"OUCH! What was that for!?"

"For being late!"

"WHAT! CH by like one minute!"

"Well that's 60 seconds TO long!"

"Your insane!"

"I never said I wasn't!"

"You need to stop suffering from insanity."

"What are you talking about? I don't suffer from insanity. Hell I enjoy every second of it! I can slap people any time I want to and blame it on insanity!"

To prove her point Ami slapped him again.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I BLAME INSANITY!"

"You can't blame insanity!"

"Well I did."

"What are you bipolar?"

"...Maybe..."

With that Ami went to stand back next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone stared at her thinking in awe. How entertaining it is to watch to people on crack argue. Oh shit Naruto said it out loud! Kiba glared.

"I am not on crack!"

Ami looked at Kiba.

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"No, negative."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh no doctors we're losing him!"

Naruto looked at Ami.

"You had coffee' didn't you."

There was a thing about Ami and coffee'. Coffee' made her talk like an idiot. Though it was funny to listen to she got you so confused.

"...It helps me think."

Then out of Kyrie knows where (A/N: Kyrie is Latin for Lord. I'm using pie to much) she pulled out nine tickets.

"What will we be seeing?"

Asked Neji.

Ami smirked a smirk that was a sadistic smirk if there ever was one smirked.

"Horror."

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto paled. They hated horror films.

"But-"

"NO BUTTS!"

Everyone nodded their heads not wanting to anger the High-Off-Of-Coffee-Sadistic-Pervert. Gosh. did coffee' make her bipolar too?

"In order from left to right (A/N: If your looking at the movie screen.) Sasuke then Naruto. (A/N: They are in the isle where there are only two seats Convenient ne?) Me, Panda-Man, Neji, Shika, Ino, Kiba, then Hinata."

She was going to start things out slow with everyone's relationships and what better way then a horror film? Sure it was cliche' but hey it rhymed with her title! So began operation 'Get the Dim wits together. As everyone went inside to get popcorn Ami lingered then giggled evilly.

"Step one; The cliche' way."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

A/N: Sorry for it being short but I had writers block. Sorry that I used pie to much if you don't get it I used pie instead of God I do that a lot in my life. And sorry that it was ON CRACK!!! I BLAME THE COOKIE! Review please.****

**_Lyn:_ So let me get to the rest of the reviews since I finished...**

**_Naruto:_ Well?**

**_Lyn:_ Hm? Oh right! First off. bLoodY vEngEful sOul ! By age appropriate I mean that you can handle my stories. Like mishka-chan's Grandpa. Even though he is WAY over the age appropriated level he obviously couldn't handle yaoi. Plus you'd all be amazed at how old I am WRITING this stuff. ;D**

**_Sasuke:_ Amazing how your like the pervert of all perverts at your age.**

**_Lyn:_ No it's not really. Anyways...hehe...next one from... lOv3leSS yuki I am so happy I am one of your favorite lemon writers! I think I know why too... It's cuz I'm always having Sasuke POUND into Naruto right right? I'm men I'm all POUND POUND BAM SHA BAM! **

**_Naruto:_ -Eyes widen covers ass-**

**_Lyn:_ -cough- um let's all forget that ever happened yes?**

**_Sasuke:_ -Drooling- oh I'll always remember.**

**_Lyn:_ Right...well...last one! From lemonlover I love your user name by the way. Um the reason Gaara would be uke is even though Neji girlie in all his girlie glory. I just can't picture him as uke. So I used to only read NejiGaa. Which made me see Gaara more as an uke then I used to. So there really isn't a BIG reason as to why it just disturbs me when Gaara is Seme and Neji is Uke that's all.**

**_Naruto:_ -Rocking back in forth in fetal position-**

**_Lyn:_ -stares at Naruto- Um OH! and this has nothing to do with this story but I have a story in mind that I'm thinking of writing. It's SasuNaru...with a tiny itsy bitsy bit of ItaNaru. But it ends up with of course SasuNaru. I was just wondering if it should be T rated or M rated. Cuz it can go either way!**

**_Sasuke: _M rated!**

**_Lyn:_ You don't get to choose!**

**_Naruto:_ -sticks tongue out at Sasuke- T rated! Think about my poor butt people!**

**_Lyn:_ NO! Sasuke is the only one who can think about your butt! plus I just said you can't choose! **

**Sasuke: Ha!**

**_Lyn:_ ...Hey! Lookie! I get to end a convo for once! I feel all giddy inside! -About to end it-**

**_Naruto & Sasuke: _Ja! **

**---To Be Continued---**


	6. Sleep Over

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to go say this once more. **NO I did not base Ami off of Halie**...though I do see where people are getting the similarities from she was NOT in any shape or form intentally based off of Halie. Someone e-mailed me saying I was copying but if I was copying which i didn't i would have named Ami Halie. But I didn't and there are PLENTY of differences. And Ami was originally based off of myself...sept a few things. I don't have cat eyes is the big one...though I wish i did cuz that would be so awesome! Besides I don't copy people's work and if I do type someone elses story I WILL give THEM credit.

**Notes: Still 10 reviews and um my chapters may come out a little slower since I'm working on like five other stories two of which are for school NOT for fanfic. And I think everyone is going to like this chapter. Also there is MAJOR fluff in here. I know I'm moving things kind of fast but I'm having writers block and keeping their relationships moving at a slow pace is making it worse. So I'm speeding it up.**

**_Lyn:_ -pouting-**

**_Naruto:_ What?**

**_Lyn: _How could you guys?**

**_Sasuke:_ How could we what?**

**_Lyn:_ ... -looks up long pause- I WAS SUPPOSED TO END THE LAST CHAPTER **

**_Naruto:_ But you get to end the intro to the chapters all the time **

**Lyn: -sigh- I guess you have a point...I'll always get to start it.**

**_Sasuke:_ Well lets get on with the-**

**_Lyn:_ DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STARTING THIS STORY SASUKE! ...Anyways i still have some reviews.**

**_Naruto:_ All right let's hear them.**

**_Lyn:_ K first one is well I just like to say that I think I'll make the story I'm thinking about T rated then make a sequel and the sequel M rated hows that? So everyone wins!**

**_Sasuke:_ ...All right I can live with that**

**_Lyn:_ Good cuz I would have done it anyways even if you couldn't**

**_Naruto:_ That all?**

**_Lyn: _Oh and Sammy I can't really think of anything for your story sept one but I'm using that idea for my story...but mmm how about jam? Or maybe peanut butter? Or peanut butter with jam! YOU CAN MAKE A SASUNARU SANDWICH! ...crap now I'm hungry again...**

**_Sasuke:_ I wouldn't mind that.**

**_Lyn:_ Yeah will I hoped that helped you Sammy...and if it didn't then I made myself hungry for nothing.**

**_Naruto:_ Yeah and you got me hungry too...**

**_Lyn:_ Oh wait one more thing!**

**_Sasuke:_ All right hurry it up**

**_Lyn: _Just wanted to tell you Naruto that hatorimomo-chan returns your hug with gratitude.**

**_Naruto:_ YAY!**

**_Lyn:_ All right on with the long a waited story! **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**---All My Heart--- **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Chapter 6: Sleep over **

**Narrators P.O.V **

Ami walked into the movies and saw that everyone was all ready waiting for her. Surprisingly Naruto had nothing but a large popcorn. She waltzed up to the group and smiled.

"Come on time to see the movie. It's about to start."

Naruto shivered and Sasuke notice smirking at this. 'This is to perfect' he thought to himself. Hinata was standing close to Kiba who was blushing yet content.

"S-so Ami w-what a-are we g-g-going to se-e?"

Ami smiled softly.

"It's called "Tainted Crimson."

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto paled. Oh what a lovely movie title. They could only imagine what it was about. They quickly entered the movie theaters and sat down. Naruto was shivering so much that some popcorn fell out of of the bag every now and then.

"Here Naruto I'll hold the popcorn so you wont make the floor anymore dirty then it already is. Gosh and the movie hasn't even started." Naruto glared at her but handed over the popcorn. The lights went dimmed and the movie began. Ami looked over to her right to see Gaara and Neji just sitting there calm she mentally glared. How the hell was this plan going to work if the movie didn't bother either of them? She then glance over to Ino and Shikamaru. So far Ino was calm since the movie just started. Drifting more to the right Ami saw that unintentionally Hinata had grabbed Kiba's hand. Though it was extremely dark she could still see the out line of Kiba's smile. She then turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was slightly fidgeting while Sasuke was looking more at Naruto then the movie. Ami sat back. Oh well. She did what she had to do and now all she had to do was wait.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**About 20 minutes into the movie. **

**Kiba's P.O.V **

I'm really glad I came. The movie is kinda creepy but not exactly scary. Well not to me. Hinata on the other hand is shaking like crazy. I don't even know if she realized that she was holding my hand. Not that I mind! But she seemed so frightened. I clutched her hand reassuringly. She looked over to me and I blushed.

"If you would like Hinata we could go get some more fresh air."

She looked at him before speaking.

"B-but wont you m-miss the movie?"

"It's ok. I'd prefer to spend time with you."

Hinata blushed and smiled nodding her head.

"All right then."

We walked out of the movie theater I glanced back and saw Ami looking at us but she was smiling so I could only guess she wasn't going to kill us for leaving the movies. Once we were outside I noticed that our hand were still together and I smiled. Hinata looked at me then to where I was looking and blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. She looked at our hands but didn't pull away. Her hands were so small compared to mine. And soft. I looked at Hinata and she looked at me. She was so pretty. And she smelled good to. Like cinnamon.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She smiled and nods. We start walking. I smiled knowing that she knew as we were walking that we were still holding hands.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Right after Hinata and Kiba left. **

**Shikamaru's P.O.V **

The movie to me was stupid. There's a girl. Had some friends over. Slowly they were all being killed. Ch it's obvious that one of them is the killer. I looked over to Ino. She looked so scared. I looked a way only to look back when she whimpers.

"Ino it's just a movie."

She looks at me.

"I-i know."

I sigh. Girls are such a bother. I looked at her. She had soft pale blonde hair. And wonderful eyes. A small frame. I don't see why she is so sensitive about being fat she is anything but. I sigh. Great I think I have a thing for Ino.

Love is so tiresome.

She scoots closer to me. I look for a while before pulling her closer and having her lean on my shoulder. She blushes. I felt the need to protect her. But that would take a lot of effort and- she lays her head on my shoulder and grabs my hand. I smile and lean my head on hers.

Maybe love is tiresome...but maybe...just maybe...

I clutch her hand

Not troublesome.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Um...Ami's P.O.V **

I smiled looking at Ino and Shikamaru. It was just so cute! I then sighed leaning on my hand as I glance at Gaara and Neji then Sasuke and Naruto. All right the straight people are pretty far but what about our little rainbows? Ami looked into Sasuke's eyes when they met. After a few seconds she smirked leaned back and whispered quietly.

"Fine I'll leave it to you Sasuke... for now...Don't mess it up."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**With Sasuke when he looked at Ami **

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I glance at the Dobe then glanced up to Ami who stared at me. I looked her in the eyes and suddenly felt like something was inside my head. I looked away but could have sworn that the second I looked into her eyes that her eyes went into tiny slits. I shivered. There was something about Ami that wasn't human.

I looked at Naruto and he was shaking staring wide eyed at the screen. I stared for the longest time till I heard a scream from the movie. I was caught off as Naruto jumped into my lap. He clutched onto me tightly burring his head in my neck shivering. I was extremely happy. I wrapped my arms protectively around Naruto. You know what? Forget the 'take it slow' strategy! I had a perfect chance with Naruto. Now that he new his preferences.

---Wow I think this is like my very first flash back!---

_As Sasuke was getting ready to leave he also noticed that Itachi was leaving. _

_"Going over to Kyuubi?" _

_"Hn." _

_They walked silently till the unthinkable happened. Itachi talked! _

_"You know Sasuke Kyuubi and Naruto are almost the exact same. Same habits, likes, basic looks, and the same sexual preferences." _

_Sasuke stopped. Eyes wide. Naruto was gay! He did a little victory dance in his head. While this was happening he never noticed the smirk Itachi wore as he exited the house._

---I don't like writing flash backs---

Sasuke was still holding Naruto who was shivering and whimpered to all the screams. He had thought about it and sure he would risk a lot by going after Naruto full force but it was now or never. Besides Sasuke being Sasuke already figured out that Ami was trying to get him and Naruto together. So if he did something wrong she'd fix it right...right?

Seeing the perfect chance Sasuke rubbed his head on Naruto's head feeling content on doing that throughout the whole movie. He felt Naruto tense. Only then did Naruto look up and realize who he was cuddling with. He tried to get off of Sasuke's lap mumbling a 'sorry teme' but Sasuke just held onto him tighter.

"Um Sasuke..." Naruto started squirming and blushing. This for some reason reminded him of the conversation he had with Kyuubi earlier.

---Ah crap another flash back!---

_When Naruto came out of his room Kyuubi approached him. _

_"Naruto I need to talk to you for a second." _

_Naruto nodded and they sat down. _

_"Now every one at some point in their lives has to accept something about themselves. Mostly their sexuality. As you know I am gay but I need to know if you know where you stand." _

_Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a while. Well he use to think he liked Sakura so that would mean he was straight right? But then he no longer liked her and started looking at both girls and boys. So that would make him bi right? But now...what was he now? _

_"I'm not sure. I used to think I was bi but..." _

_"Well when you think about girls what are some thoughts that come to mind?" _

_Naruto thought about it and each time he thought of Ino Hinata or any girl the most he could see of them was walking in a park. _

_"Well nothing much." _

_"All right now think of guys and what do you think of?" _

_Naruto thought. And the first few images were anything but appropriate. He blushed and Kyuubi smirked. _

_"So now think of a guy let's say oh i don't know at the top of my head...Sasuke. What now?" Naruto thought and when he thought about cute guys he saw...many naughty things. But when he thought of Sasuke...he still thought of naughty things but...he saw so much more...dates, sweet kisses, and just pure love. Naruto's eyes widened. _

_"So Naruto what have you found out?" _

_"That...I'm gay..." 'And in love with Sasuke..'._

---End the boring flash back I don't know if that's how you find out your sexuality since I'm straight soooo---

Naruto finally gave up and sat there in Sasuke's lap blushing. Sasuke smiled.

The movie ended shortly after and everyone was outside chatting a way. Hinata and Kiba had yet to let go of each others hand and Ino stood very close to Shikamaru. Naruto hid behind Ami as Sasuke was trying to get closer. Ami glared at Gaara and Neji who were standing far a way from each other. But then she smiled. Wow one little plan and it had worked so well! Now all she needed was another plan. Hmm...

She thought about it till it hit her!

"How would every one like to come over to my house?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Not some much as coming over but coming over to Ami's house! Of course Sasuke and his friends just nodded then stared at the astonished others. Sasuke asked what the big deal was and Ino answered.

"Ami NEVER has anyone at her house! She must be up to something."

Everyone glanced at Ami who just stared blankly at them.

"Well if none of you are curious about my house then I-"

"WE'LL GO!" Ino, Naruto, and Kiba shouted. And of course the others agreed. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Today would be the day he got Naruto...no matter what.

"Good" Ami started. "Everyone bring what they need because this is going to be..." She smirked evilly,

"A sleep over."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

Yes yes yes I know it's short but it's been like forever since I updated so I made it short. All right and again I know things are going kind of fast. Anyways RXR no flames!****

**_Lyn:_ K it's finally done!**

**_Naruto:_ Yeah only cuz you put it off so long. You know people she just didn't want to write it considering she was READING other stories and-**

**_Lyn:_ -puts hand over Naruto's mouth- anyways let's get on with the reviews!**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn well on with it.**

**_Lyn:_ Ok! First is from T.W. yeah I know I've read Orday's fics! and they are awesome**

**_Naruto:_ ...all right then is that it?**

**_Lyn:_ Well just one more.**

**_Sasuke:_ That's it.**

**_Lyn:_ It's 1 in the morning. I still have things to do and I want to sleep so yes one more that's it.**

**_Naruto:_ -nods- ok whatever you say -whispers to reviewers- Lyn isn't a morning person**

**_Lyn:_ WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO!**

**_Naruto:_ -cowering in corner- n-nothing!**

**_Lyn:_ ...good anyways.All right RockerAnime I continued can I have my cookie now?**

**_Sasuke:_ NO don't! We don't need her happier again!**

**_Lyn:_ Ch says you! Naruto end this please**

**_Naruto:_ M'kay! Ja everyone! **

**---To Be Continued...--- **


	7. Edited!

Note From Lyn-Chan!

Wow I finally realize why people never take out the notes when they put them in the story! Well I'll still take this out...just when I'm done with the WHOLE story...which could take a while.

Ok so the whole communication thing went well for a while till people got confused. If you wanna add me on myspace ask me and I'll tell you which ones mine.

Just to let you know I'm on Gaia WAY more the myspace. If you don't remember the site ask me!

I PAST BIOLOGY! ...With a D... BUT IT'S STILL PASSING! Also I'm going to have to study more so my updates maybe slower :(

If you have ANY questions ask me!

Please don't call me LadyDemonLyn. Sounds to 'formal' lol. Again call me Lady (if you want) but I prefer Lyn, Lyn-Chan Lyn-Sama Lyn-Neko Lyn-Aisu etc...

Just want to get to seven

YAY! Thanks for reading please continue.


	8. In moments like these

A/N: Yes! The long awaited...very long awaited chapter! Sorry things have been so hectic and I got bored with waiting for my main computer to be back up. Also I encourage all of you to update YOUR stories. Cuz I read some of your guy's stories and I know what it's like to wait. It sucks. A LOT! And yeah the reason I'm updating this sooner then I thought was because I made a deal with Tan soooo here it is!

**Notes: Still ten reviews. In this chapter we learn a bit more about Ami though I'm not going to go into full detail of her life. And I'm going to make this as uber long as I can for you all! SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UBER DUBER LONG!!! YAY! And beware the uber fluff! Oh yeah and 10 reviews before I start on the next chapter**

**_Lyn:_ Well even though I'm a bit uninterested I've got the main plot of this chapter in my head and wanted to get it over with before I forget-**

**_Naruto:_ Which she will.**

**_Lyn:_ -Glares- Well I'd like to thank those of you who were patient and who contacted me via youtube, Gaia, etc.**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn. Get on with it I'm sure they don't want to hear you ramble.**

**_Lyn:_ True let me just get through something! First review l0v3leSS yuki only if the pocky is chocolate.**

**_Naruto:_ What about pocky? **

**_Lyn:_ Don't worry about it. Next one! savelove ...I just don't understand one thing...why'd the person want to have someone in their belly 0o**

**_Sasuke:_ ...I don't even wanna know...**

**_Lyn:_ Then Sammy! Yeah I like ShikaTema but I prefer ShikaIno only by a little.**

**_Naruto:_ ...you're confusing.**

**_Lyn:_ If you read the reviews they wouldn't be...anyway. Lastly for now (then the secret) Kristen! Don't worry I'll save you! -Grabs a bunch of SasuNaru pics and fans you with them- Wake up! I have a copy of Sasuke and Naruto getting at it in my guestroom!**

**_Sasuke:_ You do? Can I have a copy?**

**_Lyn:_ No. No you may not. But anyways...yeah I've got great news!**

**_Naruto:_ What? You're going to update sooner?!**

**_Lyn:_ ...Nah...I mean better news then that **

**Sasuke: And what would that be?**

**Lyn: I'm a BETA!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: ...That's it?**

**Lyn:...well...yes...that's it...On with the story!!!!**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 7: In moments like these**

**Narrator P.O.V ;D**

After the movies the group had separated their ways to get ready for the sleep over. Ami had said when everyone was ready to go over to Naruto's house. Everyone agreed and rushed off.

Ami walked calmly towards her house and sighed.

"The things I do for you guys..."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Naruto's house 20 minutes later**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I still can't believe that Ami is allowing us to go over to her house! I've never even been there. I wonder why she doesn't allow anyone to see her house. Maybe it's a dump and she's ashamed. Nah this is Ami, if her house was a dump she wouldn't be ashamed. Oh well I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Kyuubi had been surprised too when I told him about the sleep over that he even asked to tag along. Then he remembered that Itachi was waiting for him at Sasuke's house and rushed out of the house. I better go over the things I need to take.

Sleeping bag: Check

Pillow: Check

Tooth brush/paste: Check

Pajamas: Check

Extra clothes: Check

Bag for stuff: Check

Camera: CHECK!

There was no way I was going to Ami's house without a camera! I sat on my floor waiting for the others. For some reason I was nervous, maybe it's because Sasuke is going to be there...no that couldn't be it! Why would I be nervous around the Teme? Oh right...I'm gay and in love with him...-sigh- why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone else? Oh well I love him and I guess there isn't anything I can do about it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a knock was made on my front door. I rushed to answer it and there was Sasuke. I stared for the longest time.

"Dobe."

"...Teme."

I let him in and told him to set his things on the coach and he did. We both stood there staring at each other before I started to fidget. I can't stand the silence!

Thank goodness for me the door was knocked on again. I excused myself and there was Neji.

"Neji! Come in, come in!"

He smiled and walked in until he saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

I came over and told Neji what I told Sasuke about his things. He too did as I said. We sat on the floor and I started to fidget again.

"So, I wonder what Ami's house is going to be like."

I said trying to break the silence. I didn't have to wait long as this time the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back."

I rushed over to the door and opened it revealing Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! Come on in."

He walked in and set his things down on the coach. Probably because the others stuff was there and guessed that's where I wanted them. I walked over but didn't sit down.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to call Ami and ask if she's on her way."

I said rushing to my room to retrieve my phone.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**With Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Stupid Panda Man. Stupid Girlie Man. I was hoping they wouldn't be able to make it.'

"Uchiha."

Oh the Panda talks.

"Hn."

"Just because Ami has made her decision does not mean I'm going to quit."

Neji looks at us in confusion. Ch, so much for being a genius. Gaara's saying that even though he knows Ami is trying to get my Dobe and me together he won't give up on-

"...But, if...if I can not make him happy and that is the reason she has canceled me out then...I will step down. But I won't give up on these...these feelings."

Oh. Well then I was wrong. I guess what he's trying to say is if Ami is really determined he'll give up but he doesn't want the feeling of...love to go away. At that moment I grew some respect for the Panda. Not much but at least he wasn't clue less like Neji. Speaking of whom he turns to Gaara.

"Gaara...I know you have known Ami longer then me. I was wondering..."

Neji looks away. Is the great Hyuuga blushing?

"Well you see I was hoping you could help me with something she said..."

-The evil little flash back-

_Neji had been walking home when he saw Ami._

"_Ami."_

_She nodded and motioned for him to come closer. She smiled softly at him._

"_You know Neji. You're a great guy. And though fate has never been to kind to you, destiny can."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She sighed._

"_Neji, love is a wonderful and horrible thing. If you find the right person it can be wonderful or horrible. But if you choose the wrong person. It will start off great but it won't last."_

"_What are you saying."_

_She chuckled softly._

"_I was gifted to see people's soul mates. I've never been wrong. You deserve the right one for you."_

'_Naruto right?' Neji asked himself._

"_But...sometimes love is blind. We see the things we lust for or care deeply for more then we do the ones we've denied that we really love."_

'_...Not...Naruto?'_

"_As a man of your genius I can tell you don't lust for things Neji. But...you care deeply for people and that is the problem. You can love someone you care deeply for but not the love you think. And I want to help you see the one you've denied."_

'_You mean...the one I truly love?'_

-Thank goodness that's over-

Gaara absorbed the information and thought of Ami's personality and finally came up with the answer.

"Her saying, 'I want to help you see the one you've denied.' Was her actually saying, 'I've already found your soul mate and I'm going to get you two together. The other stuff was her trying to tell you that whoever you think you're in love with is nothing more then a tight bond of friendship. Seems Ami must have thought you were pushing your soul mate away."

Gaara frowned...well more then usual.

"I'm afraid of who she might put me up with."

There was something Gaara was missing. He had all the right pieces but he couldn't put them together. Who was Ami trying to get together?

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After everyone has arrived. (A/N: The last thing Ami says in the limo is MY quote! I actually helped someone's love life with it!)**

**Narrators P.O.V**

Once everyone had arrived, Naruto's house was livelier, though Gaara and Neji looked like they were in deep thought. He didn't disturb them though. Ami had once told him that there are some times when we can help a troubled mind and others were we have to sit back and let them figured it out on their own. Naruto had a feeling this was one of those times where they had to figure it out by themselves. Besides it must be something very difficult if the geniuses were stumped and he wasn't sure if he wanted to work his brain hard enough to even comprehend what might be troubling them.

After a bit the doorbell rang. And there stood Ami. Behind her was a limo!

"Hope you all don't mind but my car can't hold all of you and the windows aren't tinted enough."

Everyone gaped at the limo except of course the Uchiha and Hinata only because one they were used to limo's and two they didn't know Ami well enough to figure that the people who had known her for a long time had never even know she had a limo!

"You could have just given us directions to your house."

Sasuke stated looking annoyed.

"No I couldn't have. I'm not going to let any of you know where my house is. Thus why I got the limo because the windows are pitch black. None of you would be able to see out of them."

She said walking towards the limo with the others following close behind.

"But why not?"

Ino asked.

"Because I don't want any of you bugging me at my house or wanting to come over more often."

She said looking at Naruto mostly. The driver opened the door and everyone stepped in. Sure enough the windows were so dark when the door closed it was pitch black. Ami flicked on a lamp and everyone adjusted to the light.

"So Ami why don't you ever allow anyone to come over to your house?"

Kiba asked raiding the small fridge.

"I have my reasons. Which reminds me. There are some rules I need to fill you all in on. There are many places you are not allowed to enter. You WILL.NOT.ENTER.THOSE.ROOMS! You will know when you are not allowed somewhere for I have locked those rooms up tight. Two my word is law. I say something listen. Third stay together, my house is like a maze, you WILL get lost. There maybe other things and I will tell you when they come up. Understood?"

Everyone shook his or her head in agreement. Ami turned on some soothing music and stared at the ceiling. Naruto fidgeted and felt a pain near his heart.

"...Ami...Why haven't you told us about yourself more? We're friends right? You can trust us. How come you can't let us in more?"

Ami closed her eyes.

"Naruto I do trust all of you. Trust isn't the problem. Old wounds never really heal and it hurts when someone you care about tries to open them up."

Naruto put his head down.

"But...it feels like I've missed so much of your life."

She sighed.

"You have to understand that if you care for someone you should trust them. And that if you truly cared for someone you would make sure never to break their trust. Friendship and love are very fragile things. So easily broken. And it's easy to break trust too but so hard to get it back."

Everyone stared at her before Shikamaru spoke.

"You are very wise Ami. But no one is perfect. Don't you hurt the ones you love?"

She frowned.

"Of course you hurt the ones you love. But if you really loved them then you'd be strong enough to heal their wounds."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Hours Later**

**Narrators still P.O.V**

Everyone, except Ami, felt like they had been driving for hours! And in reality they had. Finally after a few more minutes the limo stopped. Ami sighed.

"Here we go..."

The driver opened the door and once everyone was out they all gaped, except for Ami again, at Ami's house. No MANSION!

"Ami you never told us you were rich!"

Ami just looked at Naruto.

"You never asked Beju Muffin."

"Would you even have told me?"

"No."

"Then what would be the point in asking?"

"Only time will tell."

Naruto stared at her. 'That didn't even make sense!' He told himself.

She walked towards the door to her mansion then stopped and glared at the group.

"Here are the other rules. You must NEVER breath a word of this or I will hunt you down and torture you in ways you never knew possible. Also NO cameras."

She put her hand out and Ino, Naruto, and Kiba took out their cameras and handed them over. Ami smirked and typed in a very long password onto the keyboard next to the door. The door opened automatically and the walked in. Ami's house was amazing! Blue and black were mostly the colors. The house was quiet though. Neji turned to Ami.

"Since you so rich then why don't I see any servants?"

Ami looked back at Neji.

"I don't have servants because I prefer not having someone do my bidding for my money. Besides I am very well capable of cleaning this house and cooking food for myself. Plus the less people in my home the better."

Naruto nodded. When he's at home he feels this sort of peace but the more people come the peace goes away. Though that feeling is rare because he's do busy having fun with his friends to notice. Hinata pointed to something written on the wall.

"I-I like that. Did you come up with it Ami."

Ami looked to where she was pointing, as did the others. On the wall was engraved:

A home is not a roof over your head, that is a house,

A family is not those that you are related to, they are relatives.

A home is a place you feel safe and content in,

A family is the people you love deeply and who love you back.

Ami smiled.

"Yes I did that when I was very young."

Neji looked around.

"Where are your parents? I've yet to see them."

The room got cold and silent.

"I don't have parents."

Neji was about to apologies when Ami turned around with a smile looking at each of them.

"But I do have a family."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**In Ami's living room 30 minutes later.**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I like Ami's house. It's warm and welcoming not like I thought her home would be. The living room is big and warm, because of the fire. I pout. The only reason that fire is going as good as it is, is because Ami 'accidentally' threw my sleeping bag into the fire. I know she did it on purpose! And since she isn't allowing anyone to sleep in any room, though I can tell there must be hundreds of rooms with big cozy bed, I'll have to share a sleeping bag with someone. How embarrassing!

"Ami who am I gonna share with?"

She turns to me and smirks. It scares me.

"Well how about we get our sleeping bags were the should be? In a circle!"

She commanded. Once everyone was in a circle she pointed where to put their sleeping bags. Kiba next to Hinata, next to Hinata Ino, then Shikamaru, then Neji, then Gaara, then Ami, then Sasuke, then Naruto, who is also next to Kiba.

"So I'm going to share with Kiba?"

I asked. She shook her head.

"No with Sasuke."

I gap at her. Ami just loves to torture me.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After some talking about random stuff.**

**Narrators P.O.V**

Ami whistled to get everyone's attention.

"All right I'm going to make us dinner so everyone get ready in your pajamas, after we eat I have a game we can play."

Everyone nodded and Ami disappeared behind a door. Ami sighed she wasn't exactly used to sleep overs' but the game she had in mind was played countless times at other ones so it be all right. Besides it was perfect for this sleep over. Now what should she cook?

Back with everyone else everyone was chatting away. They had gotten ready and were now waiting. The boys had on long T-shirts and boxers while Ino and Hinata had regular pajamas only difference was Hinata's was white with long pajama pants while Ino's was blue and shorts instead of pants.

"Wait can Ami even cook?"

Kiba asked Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know but I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves."

Naruto glanced over to Gaara and Neji. They were talking a lot more to each other. He was glad they were becoming friends now. Naruto averted his eyes to look at Sasuke. When he turned to him he was met by midnight blue eyes. We both turned away. Everyone jumped a bit when a door opened. They turned and saw Ami.

"Dinner is ready. Follow me."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**At the dinner table**

**Narrators P.O.V**

Everyone gaped at the food. Some thought Ami wouldn't be able to cook others thought she'd be ok at it but what they saw amazed them. It was a buffet!

Steak and chicken were in the middle. Then some Ramen mostly for Naruto probably. Bread and toast off to the side and some mash potatoes. Hell there was even crab and lobster! And for desert were fresh made sugar and chocolate chip cookies and some chocolate pie! (A/N: I had this a day ago.)

"You can all stop gaping and start eating."

Ami said already with a full plate and eating. Everyone quickly took the seat with their names on it and piled up their plates. Kiba sniffed the food and turned towards Ami.

"You made all of this?"

"No, the tooth fairy did."

She said rolling her eyes. The rest of dinner was spent chatting away about different things until the subject of the stories some of them were to write came up.

"Some Ami how's your story coming along?"

Ami turned to Naruto.

"Good. Though I still can't find a title and Kakashi informed me that I am to have a picture as the cover. But I have no idea how to get a picture for the topic."

"Well what typed of picture do you need? Maybe I can help you."

Ami shook her head.

"I know you can but not now. I'm not going to look for any picture till I'm near the end of my book."

Naruto nodded. When she needed help he'd be there. Just like she had always been for him.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After everyone was done**

**Narrators P.O.V**

Everyone was back into the living room in a circle when Ami came back.

"The game we are playing is called truth or dare!"

Ino squealed while the others paled.

"What great choice for a game!"

Ami smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

She sat down in her seat and put the bottle in the middle.

"All right this is how it's going to work, you choose someone and they choose rather truth or dare, then it's their turn got it?"

The others nodded.

"Good I'll start."

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Shikamaru.

"Shika-Chan, truth or dare?"

He looked to her lazily.

"How bothersome. Dare."

Everyone gaped at him even Ami. They were sure he would choose truth seeing as dare was to 'tiresome'

"All right, I dare you to sleep in Ino's sleeping bag with her."

Ino and Shikamaru blushed as Ami smirked. None the less Shikamaru got in and Ino lay there next to him resembling a tomato. Naruto looked at Shikamaru's abandoned sleeping bag.

"Hey Ami can I-"

"No."

"But I didn't e-"

"No!"

"Would you just-"

"NO! Shikamaru go ahead."

Shikamaru glanced around till his eyes landed on Hinata.

"Hinata truth or dare?"

Again everyone was amazed as each heard a mumbled 'dare' from the female Hyuuga.

"I dare you to...'

He glanced at Ami who was staring at him intensely and sighed. He knew what she wanted.

"To kiss Kiba on the lips."

Hinata blushed and so did Kiba. She turned to him and stared with a questioning gaze. He smiled and she shyly smiled back. It was a quick peck on the lips but you could tell Kiba would have been on cloud nine even if it had been on the cheek.

"N-Naruto, t-t-truth or d-dare?"

"Truth!"

Oh when will the surprises end?

"I-Is it true you're n-not straight?"

My gosh the surprises amaze me. What a question for Hinata to ask!

The room remained silent till,

"Yeah I'm not, I'm gay."

More silence. Till Kiba busted out laughing.

"Man I KNEW there was a reason you act so feminine!"

"What?! I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRL!"

"Says you! Do you look in the mirror you SCREAM girlie!"

"Why you little son of a-"

"NARUTO! ...It's your turn."

Ami said glaring at Naruto. To the side Naruto noticed Neji silently chuckling at him.

"Something funny Neji?!"

"Yes. You. Fate has already made it known that you were gay seeing as you ARE feminine."

Naruto growled and then grinned evilly at Neji.

"Neji truth or dare?"

"Dare." Neji said automatically. His eyes widened at the errors of his ways as he looked at the sadistic grin Naruto wore.

"Wait I meant truth!"

"NOPE! You said dare first! What you gonna back down? Is wittle Neji sacred?"

Neji growled.

"No wittle Neji- I mean NO I'M NOT! Hit me with the best you've got!"

"I dare you to put in a dress and sing I'm a little tea cup while dancing!"

"...No."

"See wittle Neji-"

"All right, all right! ...But I don't have a dress."

Then out of no where Ami pulled out a pink frilly dress with a unicorn on it.

"Where did that come from?"

Ami stared at Ino.

"I found it on the street."

Ino scoffed.

"No wonder. I'd through that thing on the street too if that were my dress."

Neji paled as Ami extended her hand out with the dress in a loose grip.

"Come on Neji I'm not going to hold it."

Neji hesitantly took it and looked around. Ami pointed to a door to the left and Neji went in grumbling about stupid Fox's and pink evilly dresses from hell.

Five minutes later Neji came out in the horrid dress wait for it, wait...

"..."

Everyone laughed and laughed hell even Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru were chuckling loudly at Neji. Neji growled and sat down till Ami pushed him back up.

"Oh no you don't princess, you have to dance while singing "I'm a little tea cup" to us."

Neji growled again but none the less started singing and dancing.

"I'm...a little TEA _cup..._short and st-stout. Here is my _handle_, _here_ is my spout."

Neji's 'singing' was drowned out by laughter. Ami, Kiba and Naruto sat up. The three pulled out giant white cards from no where. Naruto had a 8.5 on his, Kiba had a 7 and Ami had a 3. The two looked at her.

"...What? You guys really thought he was American Idol worthy? I've heard _ducks_ -smirks at Sasuke- squawk better then that."

Naruto and Kiba shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

Neji who had ran back and changed walked back out with a dust of red on his cheeks. Kiba was still laughing a little and Neji glared at him.

"Kiba truth or dare?"

Kiba seeing in the wrath in Neji's eyes thought it best not to say dare. Oh no Kiba thinking! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

"...Truth."

Neji smirked and looked over to Hinata.

"Is it true you like Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and the room got quiet. Kiba swallowed. _'It's now or never.'_

"...No...No I don't like Hinata."

Everyone was crestfallen. Hinata stared at her feet. Ami stared at Kiba.

"...I don't like Hinata."

Kiba turned to Hinata and tilted her head up towards him.

"...I _love_ Hinata."

Kiba laid a gently kiss on Hinata's lips who blushed but smiled nonetheless. A bunch of 'Awws" and squealing was heard as everyone clapped. The moment was ruined as Gaara scoffed.

"It was just a kiss what's the big deal?"

Kiba glared at him.

"Gaara truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Kiba smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Neji."

Neji paled and Gaara growled.

"I accept your challenge!"

Neji looked at Gaara with wide eyes. Gaara walked over to Neji and crouched down to eye level.

"Now wait a second-"

A pair of lips connecting with his cut off Neji's protest. Oddly the kiss was soft yet filled with confusion and something else that could not be identified. The kiss lasted a little longer before Gaara pulled away so they could get some air into their lungs. Gaara stared at Neji till a cough from behind them reminded them where they were.

"So Gaara maybe are you sure you're straight?"

Kiba asked with a smirk. Gaara glared.

"Idiot you dared me to kiss him."

Kiba's smirk grew.

"Yes I dared you to kiss him...but I never said it had to be on the lips. And I didn't say it couldn't be a small peck on the cheek either."

Gaara blushed and closed his mouth. Wanting the eyes to be off him Gaara turned towards Ino.

"Ino truth or dare?"

"Mmm dare me!"

"I dare you to...prank call Sakura."

Ami grinned at that and quickly pulled out a phone and shoved it into Ino's hands before she could even say anything. Ino stared at it before dialing the familiar yet faded number from memory. She put it on speaker as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Came Sakura's voice.

"Hello this is Minny from the itty titty committee. We would like to know if you'd like to join our club for the small chest women's demonstration group." Ino said in a hazily voice.

"...Are you calling me flat?!"

"Only as flat as your back Miss."

"Oh well then...HEY!"

Ino hung up and the room busted into fits of laughter. (A/N: Lol that whole prank call ACTUALLY happened. I prank called a chick and that's how it went.)

Ino looked at Ami and then they both smirked turning evilly towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Hn dare."

"I dare you to kiss Naruto! ON THE LIPS!"

Naruto paled and Sasuke inwardly cheered. Sasuke turned towards his Dobe. Naruto turned to him and Sasuke grabbed his chin. Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and gently kissed him. It was so gently and loving that Naruto quickly melted into it and slowly started to move his lips with Sasuke. A moment later Sasuke hesitantly pulled away for air but not before placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Squeals and whoops went around the room as Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked.

After the cheering went down Sasuke turned towards Ami.

"Ami truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the real reason you invited all of us to your house?"

Ami looked at everyone as they all looked to her awaiting the answer.

"...I simply brought all of you here to help you all see what you've been blind to."

Everyone except Naruto and Neji understood. Ami clapped her hands together.

"Well! Time for bed!"

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Once everyone is basically a sleep. **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I'm extremely happy. I got to kiss my Dobe and his kissed me back! I think I can get him. I've been so alone. I know he's the only one who can fill my emptiness and- and I want to be the only one to fill his. I love Naruto and I would die if I found out he was in love with someone else.

But my mood is soured, as I know I won't sleep well. The sad things that have happened to me haunt me. My mother...father, everyone. I want to get better. Because I'm lost in the dark with no way to know which way I'm heading. I'm lost in the dark with no light to surround me. I'm lost and there's no one I can ask to help me find my way back. I'm so lost I'm starting to wonder if there's anything I can do to get out of this pit that I have fallen in.

As the unshed tears sting my eyes I realize that though I've been 'praised' and 'loved' that I've yet to have any hope to lift this doubt of loneliness from my heart...

A firmness pushed itself against my chest and I look down only to see my Dobe's sleeping angelic face. I smile a real smile and wrap my arms around him. I bring him closer to me and relish in this moment as sleep comes to take me.

Well I guess I do have hope. This is how I know I'm truly in love. Because it's this feeling when I'm with Naruto. This feeling of completeness, love, warmth, caring and so much more I get.

Naruto snuggles closer into my arms and let's out a content sigh.

Yeah, the feelings I get...

...In moments like these.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**EXTRA (A/N: Just cuz I love you all.)**

Neji's P.O.V 

(A/N: If you aren't a fan of GaaNeji you can skip this because there isn't much importance here. NO there is no lemon)

I get up and walk over to the door that Ami said lead to the kitchen. Also the only room she said she wouldn't kill us if she found out we somehow got in it. When I enter the room I almost jump, but don't because I'm a Hyuuga. There was Gaara leaning against the refrigerator.

"...What are you doing up Neji?"

I almost jump again at him calling me by my name. It's the first time he's done that and I have to admit I prefer he call me by my name...

"Getting a glass of water."

I walk over to the cabinet and grab a cup and turn towards Gaara.

"What are you doing up...Gaara?"

I see him shiver after I ask him. Maybe it's cold. Hm no, actually it's kind of warm here.

"Couldn't sleep."

I don't reply, as I have nothing to say to that. I walk over and pour myself some water but instead of leaving the kitchen I decide to lean against the counter top. Gaara peers over at me. You know this is the first time I've been in the same room with Gaara were the atmosphere is comfortable.

"I must say Neji didn't think you'd have the guts to do the dare."

Gaara said after a moment of staring.

"I must say I didn't thing you'd have the guts to kiss me."

Gaara smirks.

"What? Did I scare you? You must have known I was gay and from your question from earlier (A/N: At Naruto's house.) then you're gay too."

I scoff.

"Me? Scared? Hardly. And yeah I'm gay and I know you're gay but I thought you liked Naruto."

Gaara stared at me before chuckling a little.

"You remind me of Naruto you know that? You're as oblivious as he is. Ami came here to show us who we really love and to teach us whom we don't. I do love Naruto but he has become more as a brother in my eyes."

I frown.

"Well Ami is very confusing. She can't really expect to have us see who we really love."

Gaara stares at me before he answers slowly.

"You're wrong. She's great at helping others find who they love."

"Oh? Has she been able to 'show' you your true love?"

Gaara pauses and even though it's small he's...he's smiling!

"Yeah, she did. And I've found that I've loved him for a long while but I've been denying what was right there all along."

Gaara closes his eyes and looks deep in thought. He looks a lot like Naruto. Same height, same wild hair, yet two completely different people. And yet what is this feeling I have around Gaara? Could it be...No! It can't be! That's nonsense there's just no wa-

"_As a man of your genius I can tell you don't lust for things Neji. But...you care deeply for people and that is the problem. You can love someone you care deeply for but not the love you think. And I want to help you see the one you've denied."_

"_...the one you've denied."_

I smile. I look over to Gaara and stare. His eyes are still closed. Gaara was right about Ami making us see what we've been blind to. It's like she forces us to see what we deny. And I think I've found the reason to what Ami meant-

"_You know Neji. You're a great guy. And though fate has never been to kind to you, destiny can."_

Yes, I've found the reason. In fact I think I've seen the reason many times but tried to ignore it. But I can't ignore now. I could never ignore it...

...In moments like these...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

A/N: OMG it's done SOMEWBODY give me a cookie and pocky! Yeah I know my update SAID it would have been done Sunday and Saturday but come on it's me! When have I ever been good with due dates? And I'd like to say I enjoy being a beta! It's fun! Anyway I'll end this now so I can finish updating my complete stories, work on the next chapter for 'This is' AND work on the next chapter for this story...stuffed agenda. Please RXR NO FLAMING!

**_Lyn:_ I am sooo glad that's over.**

**_Sasuke:_ Took you forever.**

**_Lyn:_ Shut up –thinking-**

**_Naruto:_ What ya thinking about?**

**_Lyn:_ Am I the only one who realized that the title of my story sounds like a soap opera?**

**_Sasuke:_ A bad soap opera at that.**

**_Lyn:_ HEY!!!!**

**_Naruto:_ So you're writing a soap opera? **

**_Lyn:_ Noooo do you see any drama in the categories? No! Therefore it is not a soap opera.**

**_Sasuke:_ Hn is that it? **

**_Lyn:_ NO THERE ARE REVIEWS TO READ AND ANSWER MUHAHAAHAHAAH**

**_Naruto:_ ...you scare me at times...**

**_Lyn:_ Whom DON'T I scare at times?**

**_Sasuke:_ Good question.**

**_Lyn:_ Hey! ...I'll let that one slide since I want this done. Ok! Reviews! For CrazXLadyXTan, whom if it is ok with her I will just call Tan, Naruto will give huggles to! And in return Lyn want COOKIES!**

**Naruto: Yay! –hugs-**

**Lyn: Next is Daidai Tora... I love the word 'uber' and also YES THANKIES! Thankies for the awesomely super spastic double chunky chocolate chip cookie! –evil giggle-**

**Sasuke: What is wrong with you reviewers! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER HYPER!! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE DANERS OF THAT?!**

**Lyn: -ignores Sasuke- And lastly from IsaacBlade I get...a...truck...load...of...COOKIES!! –full out evil giggle-**

**Naruto: Quick! Sasuke before she-**

**Lyn: -Swimming in cookies-**

**Sasuke: I'll get the duct tape...again –walks to supplies room-**

**Lyn: -evil giggle- **

**Naruto: -trys to get near Lyn-**

**Lyn: -evil glare of pain- MINE!!! BACK OFF BEJU-MUFFIN!**

**Naruto Eep! All right since Sasuke is busy getting the things to contain Lyn and Lyn-**

**Lyn: -evil giggle while eating-**

**Naruto: ...is getting hyper I'll end the chapter! Hope you liked! AND STOP GETTING HER HYPER!**

**Lyn: -throws a spork at Naruto- SILENCE! They shall give Lyn cookies when they feel like it!**

**Naruto: And since I'm afraid what else she's gonna do if I stall any longer...Ja!**

**---To Be Continued...---**


	9. Danger

A/N: OMG I'm back!!!!! You are all so lucky I love you all because I was really considering stopping my stories. But I've decided to TRY to stay interested in writing my stories sooo yeah. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I lost the Internet for months!!

**Notes: 10 reviews blah blah blah. Yummy yaoi blah blah blah. Interruptions blah blah blah It's going to be really short blah blah blah.**

_**Lyn:**_** -sneaks in and looks around- Yes! The coast is clear! **

_**Naruto:**_** And where have YOU been?!**

_**Lyn:**_** Ah! Um Naruto! Old pal...buddy...**

_**Sasuke:**_** Don't even try that crap on us.**

_**Lyn:**_** -sigh- I guess you're right...but in my defense I had no choice in the Internet going!**

_**Naruto:**_** We'll let it slide now. -smiles- We're just glad you're back and now everything can go back to normal.**

_**Lyn:**_** Hm, yeah I guess...**

_**Sasuke:**_** So get on with the reviews...**

_**Lyn:**_** Well actually I'm not going to do that this chapter...**

_**Naruto:**_** WHAT?! But you ALWAYS put reviews here!**

_**Lyn:**_** Yes, yes but I've been gone so long everything feels so new and unfamiliar. So I'm going to start this out as if no one ever reviewed!**

_**Sasuke:**_** That's right Lyn add the icing on the cake that will make your reviewers carry pitch forks to your house to kill you.**

_**Lyn:**_** Don't say such things! ...I had a nightmare that, that actually happened.**

_**Naruto:**_** Maybe you were seeing into the future.**

_**Lyn:**_** Or maybe I want to get this over with soo..**

_**Sasuke:**_** Hey wait we're not done ye-**

_**Lyn:**_** On with the story!**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**---All My Heart--- **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Chapter 8: Danger **

**Sasuke's: P.O.V **

Mmm, so comfy. Don't wanna wake up. I hugged Naruto closer to me and let out a light sigh. I feel so warm...so calm. I really wish this moment would last forever.

I open my eyes slowly as I feel Naruto start to stir. I stare into hazy blue eyes as they look into mine. He's so cute when he's confused.

"Sasuke?"

He questioned touching my check. I lean into his touch and dip my head close to his lips as he slowly starts to come out of his sleepy state. The growing blush on his face tells me that he is fully awake now as he struggles a little in my arms.

"Um, Sasuke? Can you l-let go of me?"

I stare at him a little and see him eying my lips and decide now was as good a time to make my move. I lean in closer and whisper,

"Never."

I capture his pink lips and feel him tense. I start moving my mouth against his but he pulls away.

"Sasuke stop! I'm not a toy you can't-"

I press my lips to his again and hold him tighter as he tries to get away. It was a soft kiss and I pull away shortly took look him in the eyes.

"Idiot."

I whisper. He pouts at me and I allow a small smile to cross my lips. I hug him close and whisper in his ear.

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

I feel him relax in my arms and I pull away slightly so we're back looking at each other. He stares again at my lips and moves in closer.

"Really?"

I move closer so close are lips are slightly touching.

"Really."

I kiss him again only this time he slowly starts to kiss back. Growing bolder I swipe my tongue across his lips. He hesitates but slowly parts his lips a little. I take the chance to shove my tongue in his mouth and explore the wet cave. It oddly tastes like honey and another taste that can only be described as Naruto. The taste is so intoxicating that things start heating up as I slowly start to lean over Naruto.

After a little while a shy tongue joins mine and I coax it into entering my mouth. Naruto slowly raised his hand and tugs my head closer and I slowly push him down on the sleeping bag. I straddle his waist as his other hand goes to my back trying to draw me closer. I lower my body onto his and someone moaned into the kiss I'm not sure who. Maybe we both did at the feeling of being so close. Heat starts flowing down to places that will make this so much more. I can feel Naruto slowly start getting hard and on instinct buck his hips into mine which caused a loud moan from him and a groan from me which brakes our kiss.

I take a quick look around and notice no one is in the room. I wonder why...I'm taking from my thoughts as Naruto pulls my head back down for another kiss. I close my eyes and start to grind my hips into Naruto earning a gasp from those tasty lips. I start picking up speed and we both start to moan. God this is better then any wet dream I've ever had because it's real. My chest is filled with warmth at the thought. Everything is so perfect...

"Please don't have sex on my living room floor."

My hips stop and both of our heads turn to see Ami staring down at us. Naruto starts spurting out nonsense as his face takes on an interesting shade of red and I can feel my own checks heating up. We quickly separate and stare at her.

"Breakfast is ready."

She turns then stops.

"So are you guys dating now?"

I look at Naruto and he looks at me. We stare for a bit before he smiles and I turn to Ami and say proudly.

"Yes."

She turns and glares at me.

"Oh no you two aren't! Not until I see you properly ask him out!"

I turn to Naruto again and grab his hand looking him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"Will you got out with me?"

"Yes!"

Naruto attached himself to me while having a cute blush on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh so cute, good for you. let's eat!"

Ami says turning back around and walking towards the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see what everyone says."

She said while what appeared to be slightly skipping...

"Ano Ami?"

We both look at Naruto.

"Can you not tell anyone yet?"

"...Alright...but the people in this house right now get to know!"

Naruto slowly nods his head and gets up. He seems frightened. Hell I would to if I was him. If my fan girls find out there will be hell. But I'll protect him.

We start following Ami to the kitchen and just before the doors open Naruto quickly grabs my hand. I smile as the doors finally open and we walk through it hand in hand.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Kiba's P.O.V**

Damn Ami was sure in a rush to get everyone out of the living room. I was sleeping so good until she started dragging me out of my sleeping bag telling everyone that she demanded they help her with breakfast.

So there I was in a pink apron that Ami insisted I wear while making eggs. I cursed Naruto and Sasuke for being the only two that didn't have to help. After the eggs were done I quickly took off the stupid apron and handed the plate full of eggs to Hinata.

"Is that all her royal pain in the ass has requested?"

"Um K-Kiba-"

"Why yes Kiba that is all Her royal pain in the ass requests."

Shit. I turn slowly and see Ami glaring at me.

"But if you would be a doll and help Neji set the table I would be forever thankful."

She said sarcastically. I quickly make my way to the dinning room so as to escape the evil that is Ami. Me and my big mouth. I quickly help Neji set the table as Shikamaru and Hinata bring out the dishes. Ino, and Gaara had been helping me cook and I think we did a grand job. Bacon, eggs, french toast, chocolate chip pancakes, Orange juice and some rolls.

I start drooling and quickly take the seat that says my name on it and was about to start to eat when the devil herself walked in through the door.

"No eating until I get Naruto and Sasuke up. If I see even a bite off the bread heads will roll."

She said in a voice so scary I quickly put back the roll I'd taken and put the butter back down. She turned and left leaving us to stare at the yummy food in front of us and smell the delicious aroma coming from it. This was just plain torture!

After about ten minutes the door finally opens. I turn to glare at the three but I stop at the sight I see. Naruto and Sasuke are...holding hands...

"Well there's something you don't see everyday."

I say as the two blush and look away. Ami has a very happy grin on. She snaps her fingers to get our attention...not like she didn't have the second those two walked in.

"Naruto and Sasuke..are going out!"

It took a few seconds but Ino was the first to break the silence.

"Finally!"

Followed by Neji looking away Gaara shrugging, Hinata giving a small clap, Shikamaru giving a small, 'I knew this was going to happen.' and me?

"Hahahah! I knew it! I just knew this day would come! Oh, boy! this is just to good!"

Naruto glared at me and pouted taking a seat next to the very proud looking Uchiha.

Damn even though she's kind of a pain in the ass sometimes.

"All right let's all eat now!"

I got to admit.

"Hey pass the pancakes."

It's never a dull moment with Ami.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Naruto P.O.V**

Everyone was eating and chatting happily. It was as if nothing had happened. But so much had happened. Ami had opened up a little and let us stay at her house, Hinata and Kiba were together and even now Sasuke and I are together. Some many good things have happened. And it was only Wednesday...wait...

Wednesday!

I spit my orange juice out drenching Ino who was trying to have a conversation with Ami.

"Ew! Naruto!"

"Guys! Don't we have school today?!"

It took a few seconds before it finally sunk in and everyone was getting up, random 'Aw Shit!' could be heard there was massive movement in getting the dishes cleaned. Ami had said that they couldn't leave till everything was clean. Everyone was moving screaming how their teachers would have their heads and I was just sitting there watching as Ami was calm just sipping her tea.

Which is odd in itself because I don't remember anyone making tea or there being any tea at the table when we started eating...

After everything was cleaned Ami smoothly stood up and said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"School doesn't start for another two hours."

It's funny how just seconds ago everyone was frantic and yelling but now it was dead silent and no one seemed to be moving. Gaara finally spoke.

"You decide to tell us that now?"

Ami looked at him with a smile.

"Well I was planning to tell you right after we ate so we could all work on cleaning together but thanks to Naruto's outburst not only did the cleaning get done way faster I didn't have to help!"

Hmm. This kind of seems like my fault...Oh shit everyone is glaring at me. Save me Sasuke! I hid behind Sasuke trying to make sure now one would kill me.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

Shikamaru finally asked breaking the very cold atmosphere.

"Do about what?"

I ask. He sighs and gives out a low 'troublesome.'

"Are you going to let the whole school know about you two?"

I look at Sasuke's back and sit there until Sasuke finally speaks.

"We're going to keep it a low profile for a while until we find a way to make my fan girls less...dangerous."

Ami nodded.

"Yes, though it seems silly Sasuke's fan girls will do anything. From tearing Naruto to shreds-"

Wince.

"To gouging out his eyes-"

Twitch.

"To putting each other against each other."

Wince, twitch.

"To making him suffer a death far worse then even I could think of."

"All right I get it already!"

I scream. Sheesh Ami knew how to make me dread the thought of school.

"Meh gomen, anyways let's all get ready and I'll have us driven to school."

I grumble an alright and grab Sasuke's hand moving towards the door.

Today was going to be bad.

I could feel it.

The closer we got to the door...

The moment I was done getting ready...

The moment Sasuke gave me a quick peck on the lips before we entered the limo...

The moment the whole car got silent...

The moment Ami wouldn't stare me in the eyes.

I felt my senses screaming at me. Screaming over and over one thing as I thought about what could happen.

My senses were screaming...

...Danger...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart **

**Meh the ending kind of sucked and the chapter was really short. But hey I got to some yaoi, you got to see Kiba in a pink apron and Ino with juice on her face be happy. The next chapter is in my head so review soon before I forget. ;D**

_**Lyn:**_** Wow, it only took me months but I've finally done it!**

_**Naruto:**_** But it's so short.**

_**Lyn:**_** Well at least I finally got it!**

_**Sasuke:**_** I'm pretty content...for now. You finally got me and Naruto together.**

_**Lyn:**_** Yup. So let's just hope my reviewers won't kill me...then I can't finish the story.**

_**Naruto:**_** Well you may be calming a lot of your reviewers but what about the ones for This is?**

_**Lyn:**_** Ah crap...well they're going to have to wait a little longer because I'm not writing in that one right now!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Whatever just get to work on the next chapter!**

_**Lyn:**_** All right sheesh...end this for me then.**

_**Naruto:**_** Hope you liked it!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Ja.**

**---To Be Continued...---**


	10. Short Hair

A/N: I almost think it's too ironic to start with, "OMG! I'm back!" Only because this is what? Like the fourth or fifth time I've done this? I'm sorry! But don't worry I won't be like those people who leave their stories there for like a year...minus this is ofcourse...anyways this year is extremley hard for me and I'm very stressed so review and make me happy okay?

**Notes: Still 10 reviews. A lot of me talking. THERE WILL BE REALLY ODD SCENES THAT SEEM REALLY CORNY. I'm sorry in advance mostly for the scene with Naruto and Ami in the classroom because that might confuse some people...or all. And a lot od Sakura's P.O.V. THIS IS GOING TO BE A CREEPY CHAPTER!**

_**Lyn: **_**So here I am. Trying to write when I not only have writers block but have no will to write in any of my stories.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Dare I ask why you're here then? **

_**Lyn:**_** Aw, what's that supposed to mean? Don't you like my company? T.T **

_**Naruto:**_** I like your company Lyn!**

_**Lyn:**_** Yay! -glomps Naruto-**

_**Sasuke: **_**AHEM! -glare- You were saying?**

_**Lyn:**_** Hm? Oh! Well really it's all thanks to all of the people in my favorites list.**

_**Naruto:**_** But you don't have anyone on your favorite list...**

_**Lyn:**_** Well because I don't like picking favorites! And I'm never asked to put someone on so yeah.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Okay you two are going off subject...again.**

_**Lyn:**_** Oh sorry. Lately I've been have digressing issues...but anywho. I say those people because I'm cleaning out my favorites list! Meaning some will stay and some will go.**

_**Naruto:**_** I still don't see how that connects to you writing right now.**

_**Lyn: **_**I'm getting to that. You see as I'm cleaning it out I'm re-reading ****all**** of the stories and all of the ones I've read have got me pumped up for some writing!**

_**Sasuke:**_** And yet your new story and this is still remain untouched.**

_**Lyn:**_** -sheepish grin- Meh sorry about that. But I kind of already got bored with the new one and I never feel like updating this is. And actually I'm going to be doing a lot more editing to my finished stories then I'm going to update my profile all the way!**

_**Naruto:**_** And then you'll work on your stories?**

_**Lyn:**_** Well yes and no.**

_**Sasuke:**_** You can't say both. Which is it yes or no?**

_**Lyn:**_** -nervous laugh- Well you see I WANT to but...well All My Heart is the one I've been updating the most because I already kind of know where I want it to go but...**

_**Naruto:**_** But?**

_**Lyn:**_** Well I not only forgot the whole plot to my new story but I've also forgtton the polt to This is...**

_**Sasuke: **_**...What?! How do you forget the polt to your own stories!**

_**Lyn:**_** ...By leaving them there forever and or not writing down notes.**

_**Naruto:**_** Well why don't we get onto the reviews before you put yourself in even more hot water?**

_**Lyn:**_** Good idea! The first review is from the one and only T.W.! (****trulywicked**** for those of you who don't know) -Glomp tackles- Yeah I thought the cuddling would be a good way to shake of the angry fans. Though I didn't mean for the end to be a cliffie I guess it just kind of came out that way.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Liar. You're just a sadistic fangirl and knew very well that it was a cliffie!**

_**Lyn:**_** Though the first part is true I can honestly say that a cliffie was not my intention so... - sticks tongue out at Sasuke-**

_**Naruto: **_**ANYWAYS...lets' wrap this up ne?**

_**Lyn:**_** Oh right. And lastly ****May Eve****! Well I'm glad that you like my story!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Is that it?**

_**Lyn:**_** No! Let's see and ****May Eve**** also gives me...a full-size pyramid of...chocolate-chip-chunk cookies...and blocks of...of cookie dough... -Squeals-**

_**Naruto: **_**Crap not this again! Dammit I thought we said no sweets!**

_**Lyn: **_**-Giggles- Ah my loves they could not keep you from me forever! -Evil giggle-**

_**Sasuke:**_** Shit, Naruto quick get the rope and duct tape!**

_**Lyn: **_**-Cuddles cookies- Well while I get myself hyper enjoy the chapter! On with the story!**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 10: Short Hair**

**Narrators P.O.V**

The sun shined brightly on the pink haired girl sleeping in her pink room of pinkfulness. Lazy green eyes opened slowly and glanced until they landed on their destination. The alarm clock. Sakura had woken up thirty minutes before it would have gone off, this is odd seeing as she never wakes up any earlier than when her alarm goes off.

Hm, today she could just feel that something was going to happen and being the naive little girl she was she believed full heartedly that today was going to be an amazing day. And an amazing day always included an amazing Sasuke.

_'Maybe today is the day Sasuke realizes his love for me!'_

She smiled to herself happy with her conclusion as she got up to get ready. After taking a shower and getting dressed Sakura looked in the mirror and traced her finger tips down her long hair. She let a small smirk show as she felt how it had grown a bit. Today must be the day! Sakura got a dreamy look as she went off into her on little messed up world.

---In Sakura's messed up world---

_Sakura was walking into her class but no one was there except for Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_He walked up to her and let his fingers glide gently down her hair. Sakura held her breath. Sasuke tilted his head and spoke._

_"I never noticed until now how beautiful your long hair is. It's so long and so...pink. Your looks have finally drawn me in Sakura. Now it's time for you to teach me how to love."_

_Sakura felt dizzy as she leaned closer to Sasuke._

_"Oh Sasuke you don't mean-"_

_"Yes Sakura I want to go out with you."_

_He slowly got closer to her and trailed his hands to her lower back letting his finger tips still trace her hair._

_"S-Sasuke-kun?"_

_She blushed and leaned into his arms with her eyes half closed. Sasuke brought his lips closer to hers slowly. Closer and closer soon she could feel his breath tickling her lips._

_"Sa-ku-ra."_

_He whispered gently and finally went to her ear to whisper something and he said..._

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

---I was so grossed out writing this but I loved the ending wether you imagine him whispering it or screaming it it's funny---

Sakura shrieked in surprise and annoyance as her alarm clock finally went off. She turned it off and let out a sigh and looked back in the mirror. She looked herself over once more before winking at her reflection.

"Time to go get me some Sasuke!"

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**In the car with Naruto and gang**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Hm the Dobe won't stop twitching in his seat.

"Oi Dobe something the matter?"

Naruto looked to his left where I sat and hesitated.

"W-well I just have this feeling that something is going to happen is all."

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"What do you think something bad is going to happen?"

Naruto fidgeted in his seat a little more and let out a small. 'I don't know maybe.'

I frowned and put my arm around him pulling him closer.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Dobe don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to you, I'm in all of your classes remember, I'll protect you."

Naruto smiled and leaned up to place a small kiss on my lips.

"Thanks Teme."

I cough was heard and we looked towards Ino to see her taking off her seatbelt.

"If you guys haven't noticed we're here."

We followed her example by removing ours too and I grabbed Naruto's hand as we slid out of the car. I was slightly disappointed when he quickly pulled his hand back when he noticed there were quite a lot of people outside the school. I looked to Naruto who still looked nevous and I could tell he believed strongly something was going to happen.

But no matter what happened today I will be there to protect him.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Language **

**Ami's P.O.V**

I waited paitently till Naruto was sitting next to me. We were kind of early. No one had even entered the room yet.

"So, happy now?"

I ask tilting my head towards him. I frowned seeing him frown.

"A little but, but there's just so much that's bugging me."

"Like what? I'll help in anyway I can."

He sighs.

"I know that Ami. I know that all of my friends would try and be there for me. But there are just somethings that even you can't know."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

He flinched a little but slowly responed after a second.

"Well for one thing I really don't like people not knowing me and Sasuke are together. I mean I understand why it's just that I'd like to be like a normal couple you know? Not fear what others think or feel as though someone may try to split us apart at any moment."

I waved my hand as if waving away his problems.

"That's nothing to worry about. Soon, very soon, the whole school will know. Don't ask me how I just know."

"But Ami you don't underst-"

I caught his chin and brought his face to mine looking him in the eyes with such softness that he was too shocked to continue. I spoke softly to him.

"Baka. I do understand. I may understand more than anyone, maybe more than you, yourself, understand. Trust me with this okay? You must always trust me Naruto because if you can't trust me than you can't trust anyone. Understand that?"

The only answer I recieved was a nod which I took as a sign to continue.

"I know right now you're confused and don't know what to do next. You want to believe in your feelings but you don't know how. You are a very kind soul Naruto who can't stand getting hurt or seeing others hurt. But listen to my words Naruto, listen and let them soothe you."

I slowly ran a finger down his nose which made his eye-lids heavy.

(A/N: When I was little my mother would do that to me to make me sleepy and calm down. I don't know if it works for everyone.)

"There will be many trials awaiting you and Sasuke and you both must face them together. Doubt may cloud your mind but you must always remember that you, Naruto, have a way with growing on people and it's hard to extract themselves from you. You must believe that Sasuke is being honest with you and you must believe in what your heart tells you. You love him Naruto, you want him to be happy. And he can be happy with you, you just have to let him."

I pulled away and took out my notebook as the bell finally rang.

"Time Naruto, time. Time is where it will all begin and all end. Yesterday marked the beginning of your today and you have to accept it or you well never make it to your tomorrow."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Langauge still**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

With those confusing words Ami went on with what she was doing. I tried paying attention to Iruka but I just couldn't. So much was going through my mind. I'm not even sure Ami was even refering to what I had been talking about. And there was still so much more that I wanted to ask, things I still needed to know. Ami just left me with more questions but her words did soothe me. I can feel the warmth from Sasuke and I shall do what Ami has instructed. I will continue to believe in that warmth unitl I'm given a reason not to. And if that day ever comes Ami will be waiting and she will help fix things right? ...Right?

I looked up and saw a pair of Midnight eyes staring into mine. A small smile crossed my lips as did on his face. He turned back around and I turned to stare at Ami.

Yeah time. It'll take time to believe fully that I can be loved by Sasuke. And I'll believe in your words too Ami. That he can be happy with me. And I will allow him just that...for as long as I can because I truly wish for myself to be Sasuke's and for Sasuke to be mine.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Math**

**GASP! Sakura's P.O.V!!! o.O**

Ah, first period went by great! Yeah this has to be the day. Sasuke here I come!

I walked into Math and there was Sasuke...talking to Naruto and what appeared to be writing on a big poster. This is it Sakura! You have to do everything in your power to make him notice you! Let nothing stand in your way today! Sink to every level you have to! This is were you prove yourself and if you don't prove yourself now you are nothing!

_Nothing._

That voice...I shook my head and became determined. I marched over to their desk and slowly slide onto it in front of Sasuke who quickly turned towards me. Good. I turned a little on the poster bored to look him in the eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun."

I said in my most sexiest voice.

"What is it Sakura."

I went closer to him and he leaned back in his chair.

"I just noticed how attractive you were looking today and thought maybe you'd like to 'work' with an attractive young and 'willing' girl."

I smiled to myself as Sasuke only stared at me. This was good maybe the flirty and dirty way was the type he liked! Oh how...delicious. I moved so close that my breasts were slighty in his face and I wiggled a bit. The face he pulled looked rather like he was going to vomit all over me or that he was turned on. I'm going to go with the second one. (A/N: Hm, NO!)

The next thing I knew I was falling backwards and landed on the floor with a thump.

"NARUTO!"

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I don't know what snapped in me. Maybe it was the whole me wanting to be Sasuke's and Sasuke being all mine in first period conversation I had with myself but man was I pissed at the way Sakura was all over Sasuke!

I feel kind of like Sasuke at the moment all possesive and jealous. But I mean come on she was practically rubbing herself on him! I don't even want her around what's mine! Well sort of mine. Kami I really am becoming possesive. But that didn't stop me from pulling out the poster board we, Sasuke and I, had been working on out from under the unexpecting whore. Oh how good it felt to see her flat on her ass on the floor.

"NARUTO!"

"What? You were smudging the poster."

For once I was glad Iruka gave us homework and that Sasuke convinced me to start it now with his help.

Sakura hmphed and went back to her seat and I frowned when she just smiled sweetly behind at us before turning back around. Little did I know how pleased Sakura had been with the outcome of this scene even though she really got nothing out of it besides the fact that Sasuke looked like he was about to spill out all of the breakfast he ate this morning.

I don't know what's gotten into her but I sure don't like it. I slightly relaxed when I felt Sasuke's hand wander around till it found my hand and laced its fingers with mine. I smiled as I threw a sideways glance at him. To anyone else it would look like the Uchiha was merely working on his paper and only focused on his paper. But I saw the smile touching the corners of his lips.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**After Math to Social Studies**

**Oh Kami not again, Sakura's P.O.V.**

Well if anything at least I'm making progress. I quickly latched onto Sasuke's arm once we were out of class and rubbed myself against his arm while giggling with a blush.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

He stared at me before his arm tried shaking me off. He must have been so turned on that his arm started to spaz. Oh progress indeed!

When we finally made it to Kakashi's class I let go only to move my chair as close as possible to his. Even though it wasn't really my seat. Everytime I got closer he moved father. Oh he's so shy! But luckly there was no where else to scoot! I leaned over and breathed his name on his neck which to my confusion made him tense not shiver like I thought he would.

"Sa-ku-ra."

I blinked. Well that sounded alot how my daydream had sounded only it didn't sound angry and that wasn't Sasuke's voice. I turn around and there was Naruto glaring at me with all his might that even sent a shiver down my spine.

"Y-yes?"

"...Get.Out.Of.My.Seat.Now!"

I don't know why but for some reason I felt like I should so I did. But that's okay because now I'm positive that Sasuke loves me! I'll get him during lunch. To my horror Naruto sat down in his seat but didn't bother to even move as much as an inch. Oh well Sasuke will soon be mine so it's not like it mattered.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**1st part of Lunch**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After the bell rang I quickly bolted towards the door, down the hall and into the boys room to get away from Sakura. What the hell was wrong with her today? Or what was more wrong with her I should say. She was even more of a leech today and worst was she was acting more of a slut than she normally was! It's a good thing I wrote Naruto a note telling him to meet me here or he might think I ditched him. Like I'd ever do that. I love the idiot and if for one second I thought I'd hurt him I would just die.

The door opened and I saw Naruto enter quickly and just as quickly as he had entered I pinned him into a stall. I kissed his lips and sweept my tongue over his lips and to my surprise instead of being the shy little Dobe he was he quickly opened his mouth. I explored his mouth before pulling away from his mouth for air. I panted slightly as did he.

"You must be really excited Naruto. So excited even enough to turn some into trouble for Sakura."

To my surprise again he pushed me into the other side of the wall and kissed me hard on the lips before pulling back.

"I don't know what got into me but seeing her all over you like that made me so, so angry."

I chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"Aw, how sweet, my Dobe's possesive over me."

I grabbed his hips and grinded them slowly into mine which earned a moan from those petal like lips.

"Which is good because you are also mine."

He smiled and ginded back but I stopped his hips and mine.

"We should go to lunch before Ami comes to find us."

He nodded his head but stopped me before I could exit the stall.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke. I really, really don't like Sakura but she's still a human being so let's try to be nicer okay?"

I grunted and quickly throw out the thoughts of burning her to death. He grabbed my hand and I looked back at him again.

"Promise me Sasuke you'll at least try to be nicer to her. I know the things I've done aren't nice and I don't want to do anything more to her...today. So promise me."

I paused.

"Alright I promise I'll try to be nicer."

We made it to the lunch room and just as I was about to sit down Sakura came out and grabbed me by the shoulders. I turned around and it seemed like the whole lunch room went quiet and all the eyes were on us.

"Sasuke I have something very important to ask you."

She looked me hard in the eyes.

"Alright Sakura I'll bite. What is it?"

"Sasuke...will you go out with me?"

I stared at her. I was ready to laugh in her face but I remembered the promise I just made, then I was going to tell her that I already had someone but Naruto said he wasn't quite ready and I didn't want her planning his death even if for one I wouldn't tell her who and two that I would protect him, so I went with option C.

"No."

Plain and simple. I tried to turn around but her hands clenched.

"But why?! Aren't I pretty enough huh? I'm gorgeous! I could have any guy in this room if I wanted to!"

"Then go get one."

I tried again only she wouldn't let me.

"But I want YOU! Sasuke I-I. I LOVE YOU!"

I stared at her for a long time before anger rose from me.

"Love me?! How can you love me?!"

"I've loved you since I first saw you!"

"Bull crap Sakura. You don't even _know _me, how do you expect to love me?!"

Sakura looked him in the eye with a twinkle of something.

"Oh but Sasuke I do know you."

She twirled her finger around my chest before grabbing my hand and dragging it through her hair.

"I know you can't resist a girl with long hair. Which is why I've kept it long for you!"

I stared. What was she on about? Since when did I like long hair girls? I mean it's not like it's bad but it's not like long hair turns me on. I was going to snap at her but I glanced to the side and saw amoung the many pairs of eye the sky blue eyes I know and love. I sighed as I knew that plan C wouldn't work and that D would have to do. I'd half tell the truth.

"Sakura. No you don't know me because if you must know I don't like long hair-"

A picture of Naruto and his beautiful blonde short hair came into my mind.

"-I love short hair."

Sakura tensed and then backed away from me. I opened my mouth again.

"I'm not interested Sakura."

It was quiet until the whole lunch room busted out laughing.

"Man Sakura just got rejected in front of the whole school!"

Someone shouted.

"Ha while acting like a slut too!"

Another yelled back.

"How pathetic. So much for her reputation now."

A girl snarled out.

"I can't believe we were friends with her let's go girls!"

Screamed her friends. Every where insults and what not were thrown at Sakura and as I looked at her she seemed like she could hear them all but she just turned around slowly and walked out of the lunch room as the barks of laughter and insults did nothing but grow louder.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Girls bathroom**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Sakura closed the girl's bathroom and looked the door and slowly turned towards the mirror. She looked towards her reflection. She slowly touched the mirror and traced her hair through the reflection.

_Nothing!_

A voice screamed at her.

_You haven't got anything anymore. You've lost everying. You are NOTHING!_

"Stop it!"

She yelled back at the mirror.

_No more friends. No more popularity. No more Sasuke. No more chances._

"No!"

_You are nothing. What do you have left? Nothing but useless hair. And even that was shunned and proved to be worthless._

Sakura grabbed her head.

"No, no, no you're wrong!"

_Face it. You are worthless! All you had was your popularity, some popular friends and your hair. Even with those you were nothing. So you tried so hard for something too high to reach in hopes to become something. And you fell. You lost everything but your hair. Which means nothing anymore._

Sakura stared at her reflection and tried to breath as it seemed the air in the room evaperated and her reflection seemed to move and it smirked at her.

_Without Sasuke you are nothing. You have nothing. But with him you can have everything. Didn't I tell you to do anything at any cost?_

Sakura looked at the mirror and leaned towards it shaking her head trying to stop the voice but it just frowned and screamed.

_You're nothing but a worthless child! Worthless! Nothing! Worthless nothing! FADE AWAY ALREADY!_

"NO!"

Sakura screamed and bashed her hands against the mirror smashing it into tiny peices. She yelped in pain at the blood on her fingers. Quickly she washed her hands and stood away from the mirror taking in shallow breaths. It almost looked like nothing was in her eyes and she felt tired. Then softly almost soothingly the voice came back.

_You can be something._

She closed her eyes and screamed in her head 'how!'

Slowly she opened her eyes and her eyes landed on a long shard of glass slightly dripping with a drop of her blood.

_Silly girl you already know the answer. Without him you are nothing. So become puddy and morph into his every desire. This is the last chance that you have._

Sakura walked slowly towards the shard and grabbed it in her hands. She stared at it has her thoughts swam.

_"I don't like long hair."_

Her grip tightened.

_"I love short hair."_

Her heart thumped.

_"Short hair."_

Thump.

_"Short hair."_

Sakura raised her head and looked at the shard and whispered with the voice.

_**"Short hair."**_

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

A/N: Wow I actually finished! I know let me get though a few things. I've had this chapter and the next in my head since I started this story which is why I was always able to update. What happens after the two...I'm not so sure. I know the beginning part was weird, this was short, and the end was creepy. But a lot will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Please RXR No flaming.

_**Lyn:**_** Well it's finally done.**

_**Sasuke:**_** I didn't think it was possible but you made Sakura scarier than usual.**

_**Lyn: **_**Yeah well personally I've always thought Sakura was crazy. I mean come on! She has an 'inner Sakura' that screams schizphrenia to me.**

_**Naruto: **_**I was possesive. o.o You don't see a lot of that.**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah well a long, long time ago someone requested I write something we're you were possesive and I just remembered it today because I was going over some old reviews and thought even if they never read it at least they'll get their wish.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Do they really get their wish when they don't even know it's been granted?**

_**Lyn:**_** I'm sure somewhere in the deep part of their fangirl (or boy I don't recall sorry!) they know it was granted. **

_**Naruto:**_** ...Lyn...where did you hide those cookies?**

_**Lyn: **_**Hm? Oh well I hid them somewhere that you and Sasuke would never find so I could use them later for brain juice.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Brain juice? First of all you need a brain to feed it brain juice and secondly sweets make you a total sadistic and dangerous moron.**

_**Lyn:**_** That may be true but as weird as it may sound getting hyper gives me ideas for stories even if it's just a chapter on crack.**

_**Naruto:**_** Well it's still too dangerous so me and Sasuke are going to go looking!**

_**Lyn:**_** Search all you want but you'll never find them.**

_**Sasuke: **_**Hn, we'll see about that. -Goes off to get a shovel-**

_**Lyn:**_** ? Why is Sasuke getting a shovel? Anywho! Since Sasuke's...going cookie hunting Naruto will you end this please?**

_**Naruto:**_** Okay! Hope you all enjoyed. Ja for now!**

**---To Be Continued---**


	11. Good bye

Dear All My Heart fans, I have decided after numerous and extremely stupid flames that I am canceling this story. Not just this one either but all of the others too. So I really guess I'll never get to This is or the new stories but I would like to say to the majority of the flamers who thought all this was pointless Sakura bashing;

First of all I've said from the beginning that EVERYONE recieves a bash. So I'm not JUST picking on poor Sakura. I even WARNED you there would be tons of it.

Secondly I HATE Sakura. I don't CARE if you're a fan of hers I'm NOT and this is MY story. I write for the fun of it and if it so happens someone likes it will good for me!

Third is that I realize that lately people are going eaiser on her since the Shippuden (I don't care if I spelt that wrong) episodes since they show I don't know her being better? I've yet to see them so my judgement STANDS.

Lastly for the one you sent me a fucking like two page bash JUST because I bashed Sakura a lot I'll ruin it for everyone and tell you that in the next chapter I was going to have Ino find her and befriend her again, have Sasuke explain to her that he's gay have Naruto saying he's sorry then have Ami have her little match and have Sakura give Lee a chance.

I was eventually going to stop bashing Sakura. And another thing I'm a SasuNaru fan so I'm SORRY that I didn't put in a lot about the other couples but I don't CARE if they were your favorite. If you like KibaHina good for you I do too! But go read one instead of bashing on MY story because I barely put any into it I mean what the hell? This is SASUNARU not ANYTHING else. And if I feel like putting Sasunaru nonsense any chance I get than dammit I will!

**ALL OF MY CHARACTERS ARE OOC GET OVER IT. I've already explained that I usually write OOC so deal with it.**

I know my A/N at the top and bottom are really LONG and sometimes POINTLESS. But I put them there to get Misc. stuff out of the way and maybe once in a while entertain and inform you or myself. If they bother you...skip it. I don't really care.

So yeah. I haven't been writing that long here on FF and all of my other storis went really well except for ONE only ONE flame in which I recived many PMS encouraging me to ingore them and that I was good at what I was doing. I'll tell you now I'm not GOOD at taking criticism even if it's helpful. I don't take it as a flame and I DO appreciate it but it makes me feel as if I've done a bad job and things of that sort. So I was so THANKFUL to hear so many people bashing my very first basher because I didn't want to write ever again. But I have never recieved so many flamers on one story, about ONE chapter, ever. I could barely handle one but this is rediculous.

So yeah, thanks. You've finally made me see that there was no point in me writing because I just suck at it right? Well whatever. I'm done, I'm not going to take that shit. I'm really bothered that you all hated it so much that you asses thought it best to SPAM my e-mail with flames. Not just e-mails but pms too. And I'm even starting to get them in my reviews.

Well I guess that's it. You're all (except for the fans) a bunch of assholes and just for you I'll stop. Now STOP spamming my inbox.

And don't start sending me things about how it's your opinion and crap. I don't care if you thought it sucked, just stop reading it. That's all you had to do. If you didn't like where it was going there was always the back key. No one forced you to continue.

You may make me refuse to post my stories on here but that won't stop me from writing. I'll continue to read stories but I won't be making them.

Later today if you are all fans of This is there will be another one of these (only smaller) saying that I refuse to finish that story too. Just telling you in advance so you won't have to bother reading something pointless.

Yeah well...good bye.

Lyn


	12. The Promises You've Broken

**A/N: Alright I am going to TRY and write again. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting...though some used harsh words and deadly threats if I didn't continue. ;.; But well congrats because a lot of you go it through my thick skull that I was giving up and you know what? I hate losing...with a passion. And there were a few of you, besides the continous "You're letting them win by giving up" which really got to me too, there were some that really stuck with me. Like Sethian's review. You're right I did see JUST the bad emails yet I ignored all the good ones...but man you were wrong on the "few" part. My inbox was FULL of hatred.** **;.; But seriously I think it was more along the lines that you all scared me to never wanting to give up again. On some of the reviews and emails and pms you scared me. ;-; But I guess in a good way right?**

**Notes:Um 10 reviews still and...oh! This is really Chapter 10 I don't know what I was thinking when I labled the last chapter, Chapter 10. Also this chapter is going to be kind of short.**

**Lyn: I kind of still don't want to be here...**

**Naruto: Yeah well you're staying here wether you like it or not.**

**Lyn: Well it's just I'm still edgy. **

**Sasuke: Well I think that's dumb, I still can't believe that it only took an HOUR to affect you. Come on Lyn an hour?**

**Lyn: No, no you see you still don't know MY side. You keep looking at how it only took me an hour to give up but the thing is it only took an hour for me to recieve a little over 10 yes 10! Hate mails. **

**Naruto: Oh wow and it only took an hour?**

**Lyn: Yes! And I'm sorry I didn't make this clear but it wasn't JUST the emails and pms. It's the fact that my day had gone shitty. I mean it was one of those days were something bad has already happened and you're just now feeling the imapact of it.**

**Sasuke: Like what? Did you break a nail again?**

**Lyn: -Glare- Well if you must know I did but I don't care what anyone says breaking nails HURTS! But no, there a lot of...issues happening at my school that have finally become noticable to myself plus the whole family getting in on 'bash Lyn day!' Then of course there's the whole getting stabbed in the back by NUMEROUS 'friends' plus someone really close to me died recently and -**

**Naruto: And then you broke a nail?**

**Lyn: -Glare- I'm being serious here! Well just alot of horrible things were happening and by the end of the day when I go onto FF to you know brighten my day because that's what stories and my reviewers do and then BAM! There was a flame. I mean I literally stared for a long time going. 'That's not what I think it is...' but it was. So then I go into my email and BAM dozens of PMing flamers and dozens of home made hate mails were just sitting and waiting for me!**

**Sasuke: And THEN you broke a nail?**

**Lyn: God dammit would you two shut up about that?! No, then I don't know all of a sudden every stressful and horrible thing that happened that day just BAM hit me in the face! And it was like the flamers were the icing on the cake and I-I don't I just-**

**Naruto: Snapped? Like Sakura did in the other chapter? **

**Lyn: Exactly! Only there was no one coming over to make me feel better and the moment I wrote my farewells I got off and then-**

**Sasuke -broke a nail.**

**Lyn: DAMMIT SASUKE! NO! Then I just sat for a while trying to calm down and at first I DID regret what I did, I was about to go back on...**

**Naruto: -Stares-**

**Lyn: -Sighs- And THEN I broke a nail. And I'm sorry but that spelt omen to me so I just didn't bother.**

**Sasuke: Let me guess then you go back on, see that you got more reviews, went to read thinking they were flamers, saw that they were your fans and then BAM you felt like trying?**

**Lyn: -Stares- Well damn Sasuke, you just put like a five minute rant into just one sentence. I guess that's why they call you a genius ne?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Lyn: Hmph! I go through a bump in my writing life and all you can say to me is Hn?!**

**Naruto: Looks like it.**

**Lyn: -Sigh- Well I guess then I'll just have to feel the empty void of Sasuke's speech with my story! ...On with the story. :) **

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**---All My Heart---**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Chapter 10: The Promises You've Broken**

**2nd Part of lunch**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sasuke!"

I screamed rushing over to him. Oh this couldn't be good.

"Sasuke! I-I, God Sasuke did you see the way she just walked off? Did you _see?"_

"Yes, Dobe I obviously saw the way she ran out. She'll get over it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and I growl grabing him by his shirt.

"First off Teme stop calling me that! Secondly she's not going to get over it. Hell Sasuke she's had this sick infauation with you for like ever! You think she's just going to go off into the sunset thinking everything is just dandy?!"

"Well what do you want me to do?! Date her?! Is that what you want!"

"No I- well I- I don't know what I want!"

Sasuke tensed and pried my hands off his shirt. Damnit I knew something was going to happen I just knew it.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Lunch **

**Ami's P.O.V**

Bad. Wrong. Bad, bad WRONG! Things were NOT supposed to end up like this. Damn think Ami THINK!

Turning my gaze over I slap my hand over my forehead as Sasuke prys Naruto's hands off his shirt and glares. Kami could things get any-no, no I'm not going to finish that thought! Pessemistic thoughts will only make this worse. Remember the hooker isn't half naked she's half dressed! Yeah that's what an optimist would think right?

I rush over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You don't know what you want?"

Sasuke asks with venom in his voice. Shit! Damn you Naruto!

"Well I-I-"

"Oh I see you don't know what you want at all. Does that mean you don't want me? Hm? Is that what you're trying to say!"

I roll my eyes.

"God damnit Sasuke you know that's not what he's thinking!"

I yell seeing as Naruto looks more like he's going to cry than say anything atleast anything usefull. Before I could say anything Sakura slams open the luch room door and again the lunch room is silent. There was something different about her and-oh God what's in her hand! Oh no...

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Kami what does she want now? I ask myself as she walks up to me but before I can say anything she stares at me with the most serious look she's ever given me.

"Sasuke I love you!"

I growl and my anger rises.

"We went through this Sakura you don't even kn-"

"But I can learn! I can learn to know you, to love what you love! I can be everything you ever wanted!"

"Sakura no you can't. You will never be able to."

She pauses and instead of walking away again she stands on the table next to me and I look closely at her just now seeing the scraps on her hands and...is that glass?

"Sasuke I can't live with out you! I'm nothing with out you! I need to have you back!"

I growl and forgetting what I promised Naruto I growled out.

"Sakura you never HAD me. I don't LIKE you. Infact I HATE you. I honestly HA-"

"NO! Stop saying that! Stop it, stop it."

I stop and stare as she grabbed her head. I'm starting to get a little creeped out.

"I can be everything you ever wanted! I can. I can change. Change into someone you can love!"

"Sakura-"

"I would do anything for you."

"Sakura stop-"

"I'll prove it to you!"

My eyes widden as she raises the glass to her neck and Naruto jumps in.

"Sakura stop! What do you think you're-"

"Stay out of this Naruto! I'll prove that I'd do anything for you Sasuke just watch me!"

Everything kind of went in slow motion as she grabbed a good portion of her hair and then raised the shard to her hair. No she wouldn't...would she?

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Ino's P.O.V o.o**

**(A/N: Thought I'd make it kind of like that one scene from the anime)**

I watch frozen in place as Sakura yells at Naruto as she holds the shard close to her neck. My eyes start burning. She wouldn't! She won't.

_"Hey Ino guess what I found out!"_

Everything slows down as she clumps her hair togerther and brings the shard to it.

_"Sasuke likes girls with long hair!"_

Swoosh! Suddenly hair was flying in the air and I could only watch dumbly as Sakura held her hand out and showed the clomp of hair she had cut and opened her hand allowing the hair to fly everywhere.

**(A/N: God that sucked...)**

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She did it. She really did it. I stare at her hair on her head and see how she had cut it oddly and yet there was that stare. That stare that needing stare and it just made me angrier.

"See Sasuke I'd do anything for you. You love short hair and here I am with short hair!"

"Sakura!"

"Yes Sasuke?"

I walk up and yank her off the table and look her in the eyes. No more hiding behind the bush it's now or never!

"I can't love you. I can't like any...any _girl._"

She chocked back a sob and nearly screamed at me.

"Well why not! I could-I could be everything-everything! I could-"

"SAKURA! I can't love you because I love someone already!"

Sakura paused. And stared at me though it looked like she was staring more through me.

"Who?"

She whispered.

I turned around and saw Naruto in the crowd. Making my way quickly over to him I held him close as we got to Sakura.

"S-Sasuke what are you-"

"I love Naruto!"

I yelled and silenced him with a kiss. Before anyone could say anything Sakura screamed and tears fell as she ran out of the lunch room again. Naruto pushed me away and glared at me.

"Sasuke how could you! You promised me! You promised you bastard!"

And before I really understood it Naruto was walking away from me.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Ami's P.O.V**

Smack. Ow I have to stop hitting my forhead like that or I'm going to give myself a headache. I rubbed my temples. Who the hell am I kidding I do have a headache. Now what? I have to do something or else-

I glance to see Ino walk up and pick some strands of Sakura's hair off the floor along with the shard that was used. I watched as she ran out of the lunch room in what I'm going to assume is the way Sakura went. I sigh. Well I guess the only thing I can do now is watch what happens.

"Naruto wait!"

...Okay strike that I have to help the other idiots first.

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I ran after Naruto and shouted to him.

"Naruto wait!"

He spun around and pointed.

"No! No more waiting. You just-just don't get it do you! You broke your promise to me! Shattered my TRUST! I'm tired of being so paranoid about these feeling I have when I'm with you. I-I don't WANT to feel this kind of pain!"

I stared. No this couldn't be happening.

"Naruto I-"

"No! No more Naruto! No more of your lies! 'I'll protect you.' Isn't that what you said? Liar!"

Naruto turned away from me and ran and before I could run to him a hand was on my shoulder. I twist around and see Ami...Ami!

"Ami do something! Naruto, he-"

"I know."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Why? I-fine! It doesn't matter _I'll_ do something!"

I tried walking away but the grip tightened.

"And what will you do? Make things worse? That's almost impossible but you seem to be doing a fair job of screwing things up."

"Hn. Well then fix it."

She sighs.

"Sasuke...you're the one who supposed to protect him. How can you protect him when you always come to me when things are broken?"

"Well I-"

"I'm not your mother, I'm your friend. I'm not here to pick you up and tell you right from wrong. I'm here to give you advice and tell you to get off your lazy ass!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"Sasuke right now both you and Naruto are emotionally unstable. I'm not going to allow you to do anything until you realize your mistakes and decide how you'll fix them first."

I stare at her. My mistakes? What mistakes! I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha's _never _make mistakes!

"What are you talking about? Mistakes? I've done nothing of the sort I-"

"Sasuke stop..."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

**Ami's P.O.V**

Idiot and his stupid Uchiha complex. Can't see anything with that in the way. I look at him and sigh bringing my hand up to his face. I traced it down his face before bringing it away and-

SLAP

Ah, I love the sound of an echoing slap! He places his hand over the slap mark and looks towards me with widdened eyes. Take that Uchiha pride!

"A-Ami! You just-you just-"

"Slapped you?"

"Stop interupting me!"

"Then stop being so blind to the wrongs you've done! If you can't even realize what the problem is then how do you plan on solving it?"

He places his hand down and, with what I can only guess was a deadly glare which it probably would be if I wasn't imuned, whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm must have missed something. You'll have to give me a hint then won't you? What mistakes have I made?"

I look at him with sad eyes.

"Baka. You have to fix the big mistakes you've made..."

I direct my eyes toward the doors Ino and Sakura exited.

"Fix the promises that you've broken..."

**AllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeartAllMyHeart**

Woot woot! It's done! It's short! And it's crappy! But at least I'm back in the game! Please RXR and no flamming. I just got my confidence back. Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar errors! I think this break away from writing was just what I needed!

_**Lyn:**_** It-is-done!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Finally.**

_**Lyn:**_** What do you mean by finally?**

_**Naruto:**_** Well it did take you a really long time to finish this...**

_**Lyn: **_**Well yeah but-but it's done! **

_**Sasuke:**_** Yeah but it may be too late. Maybe your fans have already given up on you.**

_**Lyn:**_** -Stares- **

_**Naruto:**_** Lyn?**

_**Lyn:**_** -Stares-**

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Lyn:**_** -Stares-**

_**Naruto:**_** I think you broke her Sa-**

_**Lyn:**_** -Bursts out into tears- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! **

_**Sasuke:**_** What the- calm down!**

_**Lyn:**_** IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I COME BACK AND NO ONE IS HERE!**

_**Naruto:**_** Now Lyn I'm sure that-**

_**Lyn:**_** WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! **

_**Sasuke: **_**Oh for Kami sakes... Naruto let's end this now!**

_**Lyn:**_** WAHHH NOT FAAAIR!!!**

_**Naruto:**_** But-but what about-**

_**Lyn: **_**NOoOoOoO!!**

_**Sasuke:**_** We'll worry about her later! Um that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne!**

**---To Be Continued---**


End file.
